


千年幸福论

by sakuraumeno



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraumeno/pseuds/sakuraumeno
Summary: 死亡之舞背景。魔改ED2。主要角色死亡。
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kabane & Konoe & Kuon (IDOLiSH7), Kabane/Kuon (IDOLiSH7), 一织陆 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

千年続く愛情を 千年続く友情を  
延续千年的爱情 延续千年的友情  
千年続く安心を 千年続く幸福を  
延续千年的安心 延续千年的幸福  
僕らは望んで止まないけれど  
哪怕我们诚心期许  
そんなもの何処にありましょうか  
但这世上哪有不会终结的事呢

1.  
少年在黑暗中端详着一束光。  
在空中漂浮的微粒在一缕光线中挣扎，如同被劫持的精灵。他轻轻伸出手，想要捉住那沾染上光明的尘埃，它们却安静地从他的指缝中逃开。  
他让自己的手长久地沐浴在这线温暖之中，这是他待在这个房间里的乐趣之一：从那不过一寸大小的窗户透下的阳光，能让他忘记很多东西。比如说血的颜色，尸体散发的气味，皮肤上留下的伤痕。  
他享受着片刻的安宁，在昏暗的房间里侧耳倾听着。这里没有任何人会来。他宁可这样，因为打从记事起，打开这扇房门的人就不曾带给他任何好消息。  
一阵脚步声远远传来。一、二、三、四，慢而小心。是新人吧。他睁开眼睛，门被打开，一个侍从模样的男子站在门口，看见屋里的人在看着自己，那男子惊慌地放下了手里的餐盘，忙不迭地关上门离开。  
“……谢谢。”少年朝着紧闭上的房门说。他没有照过镜子，所以无从得知自己的模样，自己也许长得非常丑陋。可他也明白，人人唯恐避他不及的理由，并不是因为自己的外表。  
他被称为“死神”，尽管这是一个尊称。这里的人们需要他，同时也畏惧他。  
他走过去，缓缓拾起被弃置在地上的食物，靠着墙角坐下来，一点点啃着干硬的面包。他胃里空空，却没有多少食欲，仿佛在咀嚼沙子。进食对他来说，只是活下去的一种手段。  
自己存活于世的意义是什么？他自问了无数遍，但回答他的，永远只有沉默的墙壁。他的生活有如泛不起泡泡的泥潭，愈是挣扎，便愈陷愈深。  
他自小知识受限，只有无意中从松动的地板底下找到的一本古老诗集，让被遮蔽了一切外界信息的他，明白了这个世界其实远不止黑暗、战争和死亡，还有花朵、爱情和生命。不懂得感情为何物的他，常常在空无一人的房间里闭着眼睛在脑海里描绘诗歌中的画面，但从未接触过这些的他无从想象，也不明白从左心口传来的，那种空落落的感觉是什么。  
  
过了不知多久——时间的流逝在这个房间里失去意义——他再度被一阵急促的脚步声所惊醒。他几乎是可憎地熟悉这脚步声，于是抱着膝盖挪到角落里。大门被打开，一个穿着黑色军装、身形高大的男人出现在门口。他威严的声音让少年浑身颤抖。  
“7号，该你出场了。”  
这个男人叫K，至于他真名叫什么，不是少年应该知道的事。被称为7号的少年没有争辩的机会，就被男人身边两个全副武装的士兵架住，其中一个往他的头上罩了一顶黑色的头纱。少年也是在了解到自己的能力时才意识到：这与其说是一种仪式，不如说是一种保险。  
少年被带到了高处。士兵松开他后，立刻走到墙角处远离他。K掀开他的面纱，夹杂着硝烟气味和沙尘的风刮痛了他的脸，残酷的战场在他眼前无边无际地展开——  
炮火漫天横飞，有什么在不远处爆炸，脚下的大地在震动。在噩梦中不断重演的一幕，让少年情不自禁向后退缩，却被K一把扯住。  
“你知道该做什么，7号。”男人冷酷地抓着他的手，少年猛地一颤，嘴唇嗫嚅着，哀求着男人放过自己。K厌烦地看了他一眼，“你非得每次都逼我这样做吗？”  
少年预感到了什么，挣扎得更加用力，被男人的一巴掌毫不留情地挥在脸上。男人朝站在墙边的士兵挥了挥手，一个士兵下去了。不一会儿，士兵绑着一个穿着囚服的男人上来带到他们跟前，囚徒完全不知道少年是什么人、自己将要面临的是什么，脏污的面孔写满了恐惧。  
“求你……不要……”  
无视少年的乞求，士兵果断抽出腰间的鞭子，狠狠朝囚徒抽去，囚徒顿时发出类似野兽的嘶声惨叫，但因被五花大绑只能痛苦地在地上挣扎。炮火声不绝于耳，与战俘的惨叫声混杂着，空气中涂满了绝望的气息，这地狱般的图景让少年浑身颤抖，他想要别开视线，却又被男人掰着脸，逼着面对这一切。  
“不要，停下来……求求你们……不要再伤害他了……”  
少年不停地哀求，身边的人却置若罔闻。鞭子以准确的力道不断落在囚犯身上，渐渐地，那凄惨的哀嚎也变得微弱，直到完全没了声音。囚犯咽气之后，少年也像冻结了一样僵住了。K见他毫无反应，冲士兵打了个手势，让他再拉一个囚犯上来。  
然而下一秒，这个冲囚犯用刑的士兵就瞪大了眼睛，仿佛看见了无法理解的事物，又像被谁掐着脖子一般发出嘶嘶的喘息声，紧接着他发出了极其恐怖的惨叫，全身喷血，像一个破布袋摔在了地上。  
手下在自己面前倒下的瞬间，K只是愣了愣，随即露出了一丝得意的微笑。他转身扭住少年的下巴让他仰头，那张沾着鲜血的细幼脸庞写满了绝望，K感觉到手上被什么东西沾湿了，但那并不是血。  
“南边。”K在他耳边循循善诱，宛如一个强势的父亲。“敌人都在南边，完成你的工作，一切就都结束了。”  
南边，南边。少年的耳里充斥着这两个字眼，方才死去的人的惨叫声砂纸般刮擦着耳膜，只有让他们停下来，自己才能获得安宁。向来如此，即使自己负隅抵抗，但只要K在自己面前伤害他人，他就无法控制自己的情绪，最终只能落得同一个下场。他的愤怒与绝望会毁灭生命，正因如此，才会被这个国家当做武器，铲除异己。  
他听见了大地的哭声，他恍惚觉得那可能是自己在哭。  
早知如此，当初又何必抵抗，一开始做完不就完事了吗。在他消耗完不省人事后，隐约听见K嘲弄的语气。可以的话，他想动用自己的能力杀死这个人。可是少年知道这是做不到的。他尝试过许多次，但只确定了一件事——  
K无法被自己杀死。  
  
“陛下，您看到了吗？”  
“啊，看得很清楚，科诺伊……就是那孩子吧。”  
站在瞭望台上的年轻国王放下望远镜，对身边的心腹说道。这时有将领急匆匆跑来报告，南边的军队被卷入不知名的力量，伤亡惨重，士气也大为折损。  
“南边，就是刚刚那孩子对着的方向吧。”科诺伊提醒。  
“让南边撤退……不，让全军撤退。”  
将领领了命退下后，身披深色军服的国王将望远镜递给科诺伊沉吟道：“刚收到密探的消息时，我觉得这不过是天方夜谭……没想到，中枢真的利用孩子来作为杀人兵器，疯得不轻啊。”  
“据闻，多年前中枢的科学家研发出了拥有超能力的人类，但因为技术手段的原因无法进行繁殖。看来他们是找到了突破口，才把这种人用于实战之中吧。总而言之，是不能被原谅的行为。”  
“难怪他们的军事实力不如我们，却总会对我们进行莫名其妙的大规模攻击。这几年的动作那么频繁，以为他们是在找死，没想到是有了杀手锏，所以普通对手不足为惧吗……”  
“怎么办，陛下？我们也要采取措施了吧，否则只是单方面挨打。”  
高地的风吹得国王的衣摆猎猎作响，他望着刚刚观察过的远方，微微眯起了眼。  
“我想解救那孩子。”  
“咦？”科诺伊一怔，神色有些慌张：“您是指把那孩子救出中枢，带来我们业都吗？”  
“有这个想法。”  
“稍等，陛下，虽然我不是不能理解您的心情……可是，大臣们可不会同意啊，要知道那可是毁了我们许多兵力的魔……人，我们能否控制得了他就是个未知数；退一万步说，我们就算真能突破重围救他出来，人家就一定会乖乖跟您走了吗？那可是生养他的国家，他不会轻易投敌，离开家乡的吧。”  
“你观察得还不够仔细，科诺伊。”国王批评自己的下属，“那孩子在哭，我看得清清楚楚。虽然是我的猜测，我想中枢可能并不爱惜自己的武器。”  
“可是……”  
“那群老家伙们太保守了，总是跟着他们的步调走，你的脑子也会变成石头的。如果我们不对那孩子采取行动，我们迟早会毁在他手里。那还不如先下手为强，把那孩子带走再说。”  
看着一脸理所当然的国王，科诺伊叹了口气，“陛下，您真是好心肠，一般人会想着先把那孩子杀掉，以除后患。”  
“那是带回来以后才能判断的事。”国王不在意似地一笑，仿佛世间没有解决不了的难题。“着手去做吧，不管是为了我们的未来，还是为了那孩子的未来，我们都必须得到他。”


	2. 2

2.  
他已经三天没进食了。  
饥饿让他的胃一阵阵地痉挛，到后来，浑身都失去力气，除了蜷缩在床上以外做不了任何事。他感到自己的生命力在一点点流失，他在昏暗中看见自己无力的手指，希望自己就此死去。  
如果死掉，就不会再夺走别人的生命了。  
如果死掉，自己就能永远地逃开这种折磨了。  
长时间未进食所带来的虚弱让他意识不清，他几乎被困在自己的思考回路里，来来回回，脑子里就只有这两句话，而他仿佛催眠似地用这话安抚自己，让自己尽可能不去注意别的。  
门在不断开开合合。往常只有一日三餐会出现的士兵，自从7号开始绝食之后，便更加频繁地出入这个房间。听力很好的少年听见他们的窃窃私语，得知他们焦虑又惧怕才放下心来。他们怕他死掉，但是又怕贸然靠近他给他喂食，引起他的反抗，导致更严重的死伤。  
这样就好，不要靠近我。不要管我。让我就这样死吧。  
他阖上沉重的眼皮，脑海里是一片粘稠的黑暗，在他以为自己就会这样永远睡去的时候，一只粗壮的大手将他从床上拽了起来，力道之大让即使完全没力气的他都忍不住叫出声。  
“想死吗？”  
仿佛从地狱中传来的嘶哑声音轻蔑地说。少年吃力地睁开眼，下一秒却被捏着面颊被迫张开嘴，被灌入了一大口糖水。  
他剧烈地咳了起来，甜腻的糖水烧得喉头发烫，他想要别过头拒绝，却根本逃不开男人的掌控，又被毫不留情地灌了好几口糖水。  
他怨恨地瞪着K，后者却咧开嘴笑得玩味。  
“不会那么简单让你死的。”  
“咳……放开……”  
男人充耳不闻，兀自将一大杯糖水给他灌完，少年试着咬紧牙关进行抵抗，却架不住男人的蛮力。他屈辱地流下眼泪，着火般的喉咙说不出半个字。房间附近的士兵都被屏退了，房间里除了他沉重的呼吸和呛咳以外，死一样安静。  
“武器就该有个武器的样子，真是费事的家伙。”  
我可不是为了照顾小孩才爬到这个位置的。恍惚中，少年听见K厌弃的嘀咕。  
“……我不是武器……”  
“哈哈，那你说说你是什么，需要我告诉你你到底杀了多少人吗？”  
听见少年微弱的反驳，K好笑似地反问。少年张了张嘴又闭上了。K揪住他朱红色的头发，贴近他警告道：“你已经没有回头路可走了，你的生命只能建立在他人的死之上。这是你的命运，你无法抵抗。你以为就你能死得那么轻易？别异想天开了。”  
“……我活下去只会让更多人死……我已经，不想再杀人了……”  
“武器的生存价值就是杀人。记住这点会让你轻松不少。”K站了起来，“别再做这种无聊的蠢事了，我也是很忙的。”  
这时，突然有个士兵急急闯入房间，来到K的身边悄声说了什么，K的脸色微微一变，撇开少年，告诫他不要再闹别扭，便跟随着士兵出去了。  
少年躺在床上，过了很长时间才动了一动，可恨的是那一杯葡萄糖水让他稍稍恢复了一点，意识到自己前功尽弃的少年绝望地流泪。他明白了不管自己怎样挣扎，只要有一个人不受自己能力的影响，就永远不可能摆脱这个地狱。他从记事起便被强迫带上战场，第一次杀人的事他从未忘记。年幼的他被一群士兵带到一个实验室，似乎是为了激发他的某种能力。他完全不知道该怎么办，然后他的面前被摆上了祭品般的囚徒，一字排开，士兵们慢慢折磨他们，让整个空间充斥惨叫。他从未见过如此可怕的场面，在极度恐惧之下，他无意识发动了能力，代价是在场的人除了K以外全部死光。  
他被幽禁在这个房里的时候，发现了那本被藏在地板下的诗集。他无从得知把这种违禁书籍放在这里的是什么人，也不知道此人发生了什么事。那人也许曾经遭受过与自己一样的待遇，待在这个只有一缕光线的房间里，数着光线里的灰尘，等着谁把自己带出去，发挥作为武器的价值。  
他尝试去回想被幽禁之前的记忆，可悲的是，他一丁点儿都想不起来了。他的出生、他童年的记忆，都被一只无形的手无情地抹去。  
“还真的，不像是个人……”  
作为人的要素，自己真是半点都没沾上。少年苦涩地笑了。他闭上眼睛，希望这些不过是一场梦。  
突然，从远处传来了一阵爆炸的轰鸣，将他从黑暗的深处强行拽了回来。即使不用仔细去听，也能发觉爆炸不止一次，而是接二连三的，连同不太结实的木床也在隐隐晃动。守在门外的士兵似乎也慌了神，“怎么回事”“敌袭吗”，少年听见他们在质问。察觉到与平时不一样的紧张气氛，他勉力支撑着自己坐起来，缩在角落里看着房门。  
战争对他来说，记忆一直是停留在战场上的。这个固若金汤的机关里，似乎从来都没有敌方入侵过。也许是自己前几日的杀戮，让对方愤怒得不能自已。这就是报应吧。也好，如果能被杀死的话，自己就能解脱了……  
“你们是什么人？！”  
门外传来了守卫的怒吼，但下一秒就像被掐掉了声音安静了下来。少年紧张地看着房门被打开，尽管早已做好了赴死的准备，身体却出于本能害怕得发抖。在看见两个暗色身影踏进门口时，甚至能感觉到自己心脏的猛烈搏动。  
“这房间根本没有灯，科诺伊。”其中一个略高的男人率先开口，他的声音冷冽中带着一丝傲气。不知为何，明明对方应该是敌人，少年却没感知到多少恶意。  
“啊，请稍等一下，我这里有手电筒……”被称为科诺伊的男人应和道，听起来意外地没有什么紧张感。  
过了十几秒钟，手电筒的光骤然亮起，晃动的白光刺激得少年不禁眯起了眼睛，稍微能睁开眼后，他朝对方望去，对方两人也都发现了自己，目不转睛地看着他。两人都很年轻，一袭看不出身份的黑衣，但气质却跟少年平时见惯的士兵不太一样。科诺伊打着手电筒走近了两步，少年就往后缩了缩，背部抵住床角。  
“呃，吓到你了吗？抱歉哈。”科诺伊满面难色，似乎在组织语言：“虽然这么说很奇怪，但我们是来救你的。”  
“救我……？你们是？”  
“救”这个字眼让少年的心中燃起一簇小小的火焰，但他很快又熄灭了自己这个念头。怎么可能，自己一直被关在这个地方，不会有人知道自己的存在，而且即使知道了，只会恨不得除之而后快，又怎会来帮我？  
“说明起来太麻烦了。”另一个男人走近床边，居高临下地看着少年。“我只想确认一件事，你就是中枢的秘密武器吗？前两天战场上的那些士兵都是你杀的？”  
果然。少年闭上眼睛，浑身颤抖但鼓起勇气承认了：“是的……那都是我的错。你们是来杀我的吗？”  
“杀你？不不不，都说了是来帮你——”科诺伊下意识地否定，却被身边人拦住了。  
“你想活下去吗？”  
“……活下去……”少年喃喃道，仿佛这几个字眼从未出现在他生命的字典里。  
“是的。你如果想死，我们自然也可以成全你。但我们并不是为了杀你才大费周章来到这里的。”  
“那你们带我走，是想要我帮你们杀人吗？”  
少年死死盯着他们，生怕他们下一秒点头肯定自己的想法。科诺伊一时卡了壳，看向身边的男人，后者低声笑了笑，坦然说：“我永远不会那么做。我可以向你保证。”  
不让我杀人，还要带我走？为什么？他们到底为什么要帮我？少年无法相信自己的耳朵。他还有一肚子的问题，可前所未有的震惊让他什么都说不出来。  
“卡巴内大人，外面部队快要撑不住了。”科诺伊提醒着他身边的男人。卡巴内点点头，对少年沉声道：  
“时间不多了。被我们杀死，还是跟我们走，选吧。”  
走廊外隐约传来开枪的声音和爆炸声，凌乱的脚步声和喊叫声。一片混乱中，给予他两个选项的男人摘下了兜帽，露出一张凛然端正的脸。他没有出声催促少年，只是向他伸出了手。  
少年思绪如波涛般翻腾，他本想着结束自己罪恶的生命，就是对这个世界最大的回报。可是，在那个瞬间，他想起诗集里诉说的深蓝色的海洋、黎明的晨星、满开的原野、清幽的树林……他生来只知杀戮和死亡，这双眼睛却从未见识过这世界的真实。  
哪怕一次也好，想亲身感受一下外面的阳光，看看那些不曾沾染污秽和血腥的美好世界。他曾以为这是永不可能实现的愿望。  
但从出生至今，第一次有人对自己伸出援手，要把自己带出这个囚笼。即使得知自己的可怕，也承诺不会把他当作武器。就算是一个谎言，他也宁愿去相信这仅有的可能性。  
左心口的地方传来饱胀的酸痛感，与自己一个人在房里待着的感受完全不一样。  
至于哪里不一样，眼下的他，只能用眼泪来表达。  
“我跟你们走。”  
望着少年被泪水洇湿、但已然下定决心的眼神，男人满意地勾起嘴角，握住了少年细瘦的手腕。  
“很好，我们走吧。”  
——如今回想起来，如果当初自己选择被他们杀死，也许之后的所有事情都不会发生。


	3. 3

3.

“陛下，老臣决不能容许一个魔物留在业都！”  
“我同意斯奎奇的意见。太危险了，那个魔物可是仅凭一人之力就毁掉了我们近一百名士兵！如果他的力量不会衰竭，那么只要他的体力允许，他可以就这样无休无止地杀戮下去！”  
“请等一等，各位大人，关于那个少年，目前还没调查出结果……”  
“还需要什么调查？我们无端死去的那一百名士兵就是铁证！即使他们的宿命是战死沙场，但也绝不应该以这样的形式结束生命……！”   
望着面前的臣子们各执己见口沫横飞，坐在会议桌最前端的国王露出了不耐烦的表情。  
“何况，为了救这个魔物出来，您甚至亲自深入敌营，真是太乱来了……！所幸您无恙，否则得不偿失！”  
“卡巴内陛下，臣下倒是好奇，您为什么会在不跟我们商量的情况下做出这么冒险的事？难道您是想把那个少年当做反制中枢的武器吗？”  
话音刚落，全场的目光都齐刷刷钉在了国王的脸上。国王眼神阴郁地扫了一圈周边的大臣们，双手抱胸干脆道：  
“我不会做这么卑鄙的事。”  
周遭响起一阵难以置信的窃窃私语，一位年老的大臣问道：“那您到底有什么打算？”  
“我既然救了他，就不会让他再去干那种脏活，这有悖于我的信条。我只是看不下去中枢的做法而已。”国王冷冷道，“至于他要如何处置，我会负责。”  
“您太理想主义了，这是同情他人的时候吗？那个魔物乃是中枢的杀手锏，被夺走了秘密武器的他们会怎样报复，您就一点都不关心吗？！这种不负责任的做法，您还算是一国之主吗？！”  
被大臣毫不留情质问的年轻国王微微抬起脸，冰冷的视线让对方的声音戛然而止。  
“那我问你，让他留在中枢，继续屠杀我们的士兵会更好吗？中枢的秘密武器在我们手上，我们就有办法跟他们周旋。即使兵力相当，但对方利用这种力量杀人，我们的军队根本没办法支撑多久，你们也应该清楚得很吧？”  
大臣们面面相觑，不甘愿地垂下了头，一片混乱的会议室安静下来。国王微微叹息，苦涩地纠正他们对那少年的称谓。  
“……而且他不是魔物。他是人。”  
那少年得知能逃出这个房间时，流下的泪水深深烙在他的脑海中。他无从得知这少年经历了怎样的人生，但是他虚弱的模样、他的视死如归、从眼里闪过的绝处逢生的光亮，让从小被众人所期望着长大的他为之而震撼。  
他年仅21岁就坐上了王位，是业都有史以来最年轻的国王。正处在意气风发的年纪，几乎未经败仗的卡巴内坚信自己的做法是正确的。  
他只是把一个少年带离了地狱。  
  
等候在门外的科诺伊看见国王满脸不悦地走出会议室，赶紧迎了上去。看见国王的表情，他早已猜到会议的结果，识趣地没去询问情况。  
“陛下，那孩子醒了。”  
“是吗，已经昏睡三天了，醒了就好。”卡巴内语气缓和了些，“医生怎么说？”  
“是……医生说他是严重的营养不良，加上胃里一点食物都没有，如果按照当时的情况发展下去，恐怕不太乐观。给他打了三天营养针，现在已经脱离危险了。”  
“中枢对自己的武器那么狠吗？连饭都不给吃？”卡巴内很惊讶。  
“不是不给吃的，而是那孩子自己在绝食。”科诺伊眉头紧锁，一脸不忍，“他告诉我的。因为自己‘不想再杀人了’……”  
“……”  
“当然，医生也提醒我，他有可能是在说谎，视情况测谎也是必要的……陛下？”  
“我自己有眼睛，我会自己判断。”卡巴内冷硬地说。  
在伸手去拉那少年的一刻，卡巴内就察觉到了他的极度虚弱。他几乎无法起身，一下子就摔倒在地。为了不耽误时间，他果断将对方抱起，怀中瘦小的躯体轻得几乎没有重量，仿佛一碰就碎的人偶。看见走廊里不省人事的守卫、以及受到爆炸波及而满地瓦砾的惨状，少年似乎受到冲击，紧紧地抓住了卡巴内的衣服，把脸埋进他的怀中。逃出中枢宫殿，与科诺伊一同搭上接应的马车时，少年不知何时昏了过去，只有微弱的气息证明他还活着。  
如果演技能够逼真到这个地步，那可真的不得了。卡巴内在心中不屑地笑了。  
  
少年醒来的时候，科诺伊正好在身边。他认出来那是他的救命恩人之一，想要坐起身子好好道谢，却有心无力。科诺伊让他好好睡着，张罗医生给他检查，又给他端来了餐食。看似朴素的杂烩粥在少年眼里却如同无上的美味，他很快就将食物一扫而空。科诺伊看他实在饿了太久，又给他盛了一碗。  
科诺伊在他进餐时，简单介绍了他们的身份和他现在所在的地方。少年这才知道，原来自己正身处中枢一直敌对的业都国的王宫里，科诺伊是国王的亲信，而救出他的那个黑发男人，就是业都的国王。  
为什么敌国的国王会救我？明明我杀了你们那么多的士兵。疑惑悬在少年的心头，这难道会是另一个陷阱吗？可是，对方看起来却并没有加害自己的意思。他们没有把他投进黑暗的牢笼里，而是把他安置在一间宽敞的房间里，床铺柔软，阳光毫不吝啬地从窗户倾泻而入；还给他找来医生治疗，用美味的膳食招待他。  
但还没等他来得及发问，科诺伊就因为公务匆匆离开了。少年遵循他的嘱咐又睡了几个小时，再度醒来时，那种无穷无尽的疲乏感总算消散了不少。屋里一个人都没有，他侧耳倾听了半天，也没有从外面察觉到什么有意义的动静。好奇心驱使着他下床，先是绕着房间走了一圈，然后犹豫着伸出手去，打开了窗。  
风，吹了进来。  
夹杂着湿润的凉爽空气扑面而来。日落时分，紫红的夕阳在天边晕染开来，浓墨重彩的天空之下，归巢的鸟儿展翅飞过。远处传来庄重的钟声，一声一声，回荡在熙熙攘攘的城市当中。温热的液体划过脸颊，但少年却浑然不觉。  
“……真美啊。”  
“自由的感觉怎么样？”  
沉浸在这幅景色当中的少年，被一个低沉的声音打断了感慨。他连忙回头，发现那晚救了自己的黑发男人正倚在门边，科诺伊跟随在他身边。有别于那晚他们为了遮掩身份的轻便黑衣，男人身着的是相当正式的黑色军装，肩后的长披风彰显着他的高贵身份。少年是第一次在明亮的环境下看见他的脸。那是一张年轻端正的脸，眉眼清秀却蕴含一股不怒自威的气质。这就是业都的国王——意识到这一点，少年的心战栗起来，不知是因为被对方的霸气所震慑，还是对未知的人事感到恐惧。  
卡巴内也是第一次看清这名少年的模样，少年的年纪看上去比他以为的还要大上一些，但脸部轮廓仍然稚气未脱。然而更吸引他的视线的，是少年脸上挂着的泪珠。他皱着眉走近不知所措的少年，问他：“身体哪里难受吗？”  
少年这才注意到自己哭了，慌忙擦了两把眼睛，摇摇头：“只是窗外的景色太美丽了。”  
国王瞥了一眼窗外，那是业都王宫里再寻常不过的日常风景，但在被囚禁的少年看来，如此普通的风景也是人间美景。  
科诺伊看他们俩呆站在窗前，笑着走上前，劝他们在沙发上坐下。红发少年看上去有些坐立不安，但总算平静下来了。  
“那个……谢谢您，如果没有你们的话，也许我现在还会被K带去战场上。”  
“叫我卡巴内就好。”无视科诺伊的欲言又止，卡巴内继续说：“K是谁？他带你到战场上给你指示，你就能发动那种能力吗？”  
“他是我从小唯一能见到、能与之对话的人，但……也许不能称之为对话。他只是单方面地把上面的指示加于我身上而已。”少年苦涩地说，“关于我的能力，我也不太清楚……但我记得我第一次发动能力的事情。”  
他将K和士兵们为了让他发动能力而犯下的罪行和盘托出。当说到不少士兵们因为他的能力而受到波及、还有许多不知名的囚犯和战俘因自己而死，少年的声音慢慢低下去。听完他的解释，卡巴内和科诺伊对望一眼，从对方眼里看到了一模一样的不忍与愤恨。  
“以杀人作为发动能力的起点，又以杀人为目的……不可原谅，中枢的那帮家伙。”科诺伊语气激动。  
“也就是说，发动你能力的扳机，就是刺激你的情绪，给予一定的压力。压力越大，能量就越强吗。”卡巴内低语道。  
“我猜……是这样的，所以那里的人们都会躲开我，除了K。我活着就会有人死亡，所以我时常想着，我不应该活在这世上的。”  
说着说着，少年突然起身逃到了角落里，用厚重的落地窗帘将自己藏了起来。科诺伊连忙问他怎么了，窗帘后的人影动了动，似乎是在摇头。  
“以前，给我送饭的士兵也都是放下东西就走了，一句话都不会跟我说。现在想想他们是对的。如果离我太近，‘诅咒’也会传染给你们的……所以，还是不要接近我的好……”  
“那可做不到。”  
卡巴内的声音清晰地回响在被暮色笼罩的房间里。他起身走到窗边，边走边说：“你好不容易才从那个房间出来，难道你就甘愿被困在另一个房间里吗？”  
回答他的是沉默。国王站在窗帘跟前，伸手握住了一边窗帘。  
“回答我，你真的愿意舍弃好不容易得到的自由吗？”  
从窗帘背后，传来了微弱的“不愿意”。  
“不管你相不相信，我都会遵守自己的诺言，我不会伤害你，也绝不会让你去做你不想做的事。”卡巴内说。  
少年的声音细如蚊呐：“为什么……要救我？为什么要帮我到这个地步？我应该是业都的敌人才对啊……”  
“没什么为什么，我只是想救就救了。”卡巴内坦然说，“你确实杀了我很多士兵，这份罪孽没有人能替你偿还。但既然杀人并非你的本愿，那么，只要解除你身上所谓的‘诅咒’，罪恶的根源就会消失——如果你活着，我们就能帮助你做到这点。”  
卡巴内拉开窗帘，藏在那之后的少年已满脸是泪。真不可思议啊，从小被囚禁在黑暗房间里，被强迫见证杀戮、从而引发杀戮的少年，为何会有如此一尘不染的泪水呢。  
“只要能找到‘杀人’以外的价值……不管是什么我都愿意做。”  
少年带着哽咽的话语，更像是一个赎罪的誓言。得到这个答案的卡巴内忽然露出一丝微笑，抬手拭去了少年眼角的泪珠。  
“我把你带回来，可不是为了看你哭的。”  
少年终于破涕为笑，那是他人生中第一个真正意义上的笑容。你笑起来比哭好看。卡巴内如此评价道。对方冷峻面容上的温柔微笑宛如一颗小石子，投入他往日宛如一泓死水般的心，漾起了细碎的波纹。  
“对了，一直忘记问你，你叫什么名字？”  
少年怔了怔，似乎对这个词语非常陌生：“我没有名字……K一直叫我‘7号’。”  
没有丝毫人情味的编码让卡巴内不赞同地皱起了眉。  
“如果你没有名字的话，我来替你起一个吧。”  
“给我起名字……？”  
“不愿意吗？”  
他一直在询问自己的选择，至少在这之前。少年的嘴唇动了动，然后他笑着摇摇头。  
“不会……我想让卡巴内给我起名字。”  
科诺伊望着这有点像小孩子对话的温馨一幕，欣慰地笑了。窗外的暮色一点点暗沉下去，寒冷的星子在天边颤动，夜幕像一张网，温柔地笼罩住摇摇欲坠的世界。


	4. 4

4.  
卡巴内果真遵守了自己的诺言，他没有限制少年的行动，除了考虑到他和他人的安全不能踏出王宫以外，他准许少年出入王宫的各个场所。得知少年被中枢囚禁时唯一的娱乐来源于一本诗集，卡巴内就把他带到了自己的书房。国王的书房几乎是个小型图书馆，让少年看花了眼。有时科诺伊端茶进来，会发现卡巴内在书桌边处理公务，红发少年则坐在书架下看书看得入迷，画面一派安静祥和。  
真希望这一幕能维持得久一些啊。科诺伊在心底感慨。  
但事与愿违，国王大胆的决定引起了轩然大波，大臣们自然对此反对非常，他们对于少年的身份、能力以及他的立场仍然抱持恐惧和怀疑。无穷无尽的进谏让卡巴内感到厌烦，但并没有收回自己的准许。科诺伊看在眼里，也明白自己的主子就是这个脾性，没有费心思去劝诫国王。他最担心的事，还是关于诅咒本身。除了诅咒的发动机制以外，他们对这种危险的能力可谓一无所知，他也理解大臣们的焦虑，毕竟恐惧的根源正是未知的事物。  
眼下还有一事让他们在意的，就是敌国中枢安静得异常。在作为秘密武器的少年消失后，两国之间的战争在一夜之间偃旗息鼓。中枢悄悄撤走了所有的军队，卡巴内也下令将本国的军队全部撤回。也许中枢知道使用人形兵器一事并不光彩，不想声张，但过了将近一个月他们都没有任何动静，再怎么说也太奇怪了。一股不明所以的不安在科诺伊心中涌动，他私下找国王商量，两人都认为对方也许暗地里有什么盘算。但眼下却一点风吹草动都没有，潜伏在中枢的密探也没有打听到任何有用的情报。  
越是和平的日子，就越容易麻痹大意。卡巴内在王宫里悄悄加强了警备，但没有限制少年的行动。不管公务有多么忙碌，他每天都会见少年一面。让他欣慰的是，经过一段时间的疗养后，少年的气色比初见时好上了许多，与卡巴内和科诺伊碰面时，他也会露出单纯的笑容。如果不顾虑他的特殊体质，他不过就是个善良的、不谙世事的少年而已。  
一个午后，科诺伊趁着卡巴内外出的时候走进了书房，不意外地看见少年正如饥似渴地泡在书海里，身边的书几乎堆成小山。科诺伊有点不忍心打扰他，但他知道自己不出声，对方就会一直维持这个姿态，直到饿得头晕眼花为止。  
“库恩先生，库恩先生。”  
叫了好几声，少年才缓缓抬头，注意到了面前的科诺伊，茫然道：“怎么了科诺伊？已经到吃饭时间了吗？”  
“不是哦。那个……我能坐下来吗？”  
“当然可以。”库恩将身边的书搬过来一些，腾出空间让科诺伊坐下来。科诺伊满不在乎地盘腿坐在地上，又看见库恩欲言又止的表情。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“嗯，没什么，倒是科诺伊，最近感觉怎么样？”  
“诶？我吗？我还好吧。最近停战了以后，睡眠的时间反而增加了呢，虽然前段时间太累，倒是感觉没怎么休息到……嘿嘿。”  
库恩垂着眼，轻轻吐露了一句“是吗”，又跟科诺伊聊起，最近卡巴内眼底下的乌青增加了不少，看起来严重休息不足。科诺伊面色复杂，敷衍地应了两句，又把话题转移开了：  
“说来，你已经完全适应库恩这个名字了啊。”  
“嗯，因为这可是卡巴内给我起的名字，也是我第一个真正的名字。对我来说，就和阳光一样宝贵。”  
作为大陆上最强大的军事国家之一的国王，繁重的国务让卡巴内无暇关注人生大事，没有娶妻生子，自然也没有给他人取名的经验。为少年许下为他起名的承诺后，他翻阅了半天字典，又让科诺伊帮忙出谋划策，最后从浩瀚书海里挑选了“库恩”这个名字。  
库恩在业都的文字里，有着长久和永远的涵义。不难看出其中包含着起名者对他的祝福。总是希望自己不存在于这世上的少年第一次被如此呼唤时，一时间忍不住湿了眼眶。身在那个见不到光的房间的时候，他何曾想过自己有一天能够获得自由和一个名字，这名字如此神圣美丽，仿佛不是手上沾满鲜血的自己所配拥有的。  
“陛下也很中意这个名字呢。””  
“卡巴内他……真的对我很好，可是为什么要对我这么好呢。库恩笑得有些迷惘。平生第一次有人如此在意他，不是为了利用他的力量。相比自己的新名字，他更不适应别人对自己无所图的好。  
“那当然是因为陛下他很喜欢库恩先生吧。”科诺伊心直口快。库恩顿了片刻，温温淡淡地笑着说：“我也很喜欢卡巴内。啊当然，科诺伊我也很喜欢的。虽然感觉还是有点不太一样。”  
具体哪里不一样，库恩表达不出来。就算遍览群书，“喜欢”这个概念在他心中仍然只是一个模糊的影子。  
“……但是，这里的大家却不怎么喜欢我。”少年合上书本，视线垂在对面的书架角落。“科诺伊，我真的能待在这里吗？我是不是一直在给你们添麻烦？”  
“没这种事”，虽然很想这么说，但诚实的科诺伊还是移开了目光。  
“库恩先生……我想跟你商量些事情，但充其量只是商量，不是强制，我也不想强迫你接受……所以，能稍稍听一下吗？”  
“嗯，你说吧。”  
为了照顾少年的感受，不让他感受到多余的压力，科诺伊用他自以为最婉转的方式陈述了王宫的现状，他省略了多数大臣们的顾虑，避重就轻地说了些关于安保方面的问题。  
“……所以，我想，呃……库恩先生能不能尽量缩减一些活动范围。啊！请别误会，我当然没有把你关在屋子里的意思！其实陛下他也不想这么做，我只是单方面地，担心他的同时也担心你的安全……你看，要是中枢那边得到了情报，可能会对你做些什么。毕竟我们还没找到解开诅咒的办法……”  
望着仿佛做错了事似的叨絮个不停的科诺伊，库恩稚气尚存的脸孔浮上一丝苦笑。他慢慢拾起散落一地的书，再一本本将它们垒好。  
“没问题的，我会乖乖待在自己的房间里。能给我这样自由的一段时间，就已经非常奢侈了。”  
“库恩先生……”  
“其实，科诺伊并不需要为此自责的。本来我就是你们烦恼的根源，把我救回来、还如此照顾我，对我而言就是最大的恩情了。没有你们的话，我现在可能还深陷在生不如死的地狱当中。”  
少年抬起头，琥珀般澄澈的眼眸闪着真诚的光亮。科诺伊与之对视，一时失去言语。尽管他明白正如库恩说的，他根本不需要自责，但一股无法言喻的内疚感自胸口涌出。  
“如果卡巴内过问的话，就替我告诉他，我是习惯了待在房间里才这么做的。不过，我还是很想看书。可以的话，你能帮我每天借几本书吗？”  
这个要求一点都不过分。科诺伊满心酸楚，一口答应下来。  


卡巴内批完了案上的所有公文，往窗外一看已是深夜时分。  
“科诺伊。”  
他呼唤着仍守候在书房的亲信，科诺伊应声端着泡好的茶走来，问他有什么吩咐。  
“我已经有一周没看到库恩了，他平时都会在这个书房里看书的，怎么回事？”  
科诺伊为难地移开了视线：“啊……库恩先生说他习惯在房间里待着，最近都借了书在自己房间里看……我每天都有去看他，他还是很精神的，陛下请不用担心。”  
卡巴内把玩着手间的笔帽，眯起眼看着对方。  
“你还真是不会说谎啊。你对他说了什么吗？”  
科诺伊一时语塞，沉默半晌后垂着头说：“我担心他的活动范围过广，会不会对其他人造成什么伤害……而且，您的立场也非常难办，虽然我知道您是为了库恩先生好，可是，其他人并不这么想。”  
“然后他把自己关了起来。”  
“我只是建议他缩小一些活动范围，并不是想把他囚禁起来！其实想来书房还是做得到的，可是库恩先生他认为自己经常出入国王的书房，会给您添麻烦……”  
卡巴内叹了口气，搁下笔站起身，对垂头丧气的科诺伊拍拍肩膀。  
“我知道你是为了我，但下次别再做这种事了。我为了解除他的痛苦把他带了回来，不要再让这种痛苦在他身上重演。我不想让他认为被救出来是一场错误，也不想让自己这么认为。”  
  
坐在库恩房门前的侍从昏昏欲睡，正差点睡着时被一只手拍了拍，抬头发现来人是国王，吓得几乎魂飞魄散。卡巴内阻止了他想要跪下的举动，让他回自己的房间休息，又兀自打开房门，提着灯静静走近床边。  
也许是怕黑的关系，即使是睡着，库恩也留下了一盏床前的灯。卡巴内将手里的灯搁在桌子上，发现那里还堆着好几册地理书籍。  
真是个好学的家伙。卡巴内在心底感慨。不过，每天都有事情可做，也会让他没那么无聊吧。卡巴内在床边坐下来，端详着库恩的睡脸。凑近了看，他才发现库恩的眉头微微抽搐着，睡得并不安稳，偶尔还会溢出一两声梦呓。他听不真切少年究竟在梦中说了些什么，但看他表情如此难受，恐怕是在梦中回忆起了那些痛苦的经历吧。  
突然，库恩在梦中发出了喊叫，那仿佛一个信号，有什么在万籁俱寂的夜中迸裂开来。在那一瞬间，身经百战的卡巴内感受到了一阵没有任何杀意的危险，那是一种令人窒息的压迫感，带着绵密的矛头和钩子，刺进他的皮肤、钻进内脏。大约像是一双看不见的手，将自己的身体往两边掰扯，试图将其撕裂。  
卡巴内确信在自己的人生中，没有比这一刻更接近死亡。  
他迅速站起身逃开了几步，那股压迫感才减轻了一些，但那股撕裂般的疼痛，却像是一种影子，残存在身体里挥之不去，他喘着气压住自己的心脏，发现自己起了一身冷汗。  
被靥住了。  
他回头再去看床上的少年，他的叫声渐渐变成偶尔的哼吟，然后在床上无声地颤抖，仿佛身上盖着的不是被子，而是赤身裸体被投在冰天雪地当中。卡巴内确认最严重的危机解除后，又走近了他的床边，双手包住了少年的面庞。  
不知是否因为体温的贴近而感到安心，库恩不再颤抖了。望着趋于呼吸平稳的少年，卡巴内暗自松了口气，他唤着库恩的名字，试着将对方从无边的噩梦中拽回来。  
经过磨人的一段时间，少年才缓缓苏醒。他睁开眼时，发现卡巴内正坐在自己身边俯视着他。泪水从库恩的眼中滑落，但他毫无知觉。  
“卡巴内……？”  
“你做了噩梦，库恩。”  
“是吗……”库恩歪过头，注意到贴在自己脸上的手，一脸不可思议。“原来是卡巴内救了我啊……”  
卡巴内想问到底那是怎样的一个噩梦，但看到少年的模样，又打消了这个念头。库恩努力撑起身子坐起来，借着床头灯光，看清卡巴内有些憔悴的面容，不由自主伸出手指，碰了碰他眼底的乌青。  
“卡巴内，这么晚了还没睡吗？”  
“睡前想来看看你，毕竟我们有一周没碰到面了。”  
库恩愣了愣，无奈地笑道：“毕竟王宫很大呢，卡巴内又很忙，我想着还是尽量不要打扰你的好。”  
“无谓的顾虑。”卡巴内一眼看穿他在说谎，对此不屑一顾，“我没拒绝你，就不要自作主张这么认为。”  
“嗯，可是……我想，我还是一个人待着比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
少年露出了有些为难又有些寂寞的微笑，一言不发地垂下头。卡巴内对他这个样子又是焦躁又是没辙，但作为国王的骄傲让说出口的话都变得冷冰冰的：“如果你喜欢一个人待着，我也不会阻止你。”  
“我不喜欢一个人待着。”库恩干脆地否定了。他抱着膝头将脸埋进去，将自己蜷缩起来，像是要说服自己一般呢喃：“可是，这样就好。如果这样能让大家都安心，我在自己的房间里待着也没什么不好。”  
“即使会做噩梦？”  
卡巴内刻意回避了刚刚差点被做噩梦的库恩的负面情绪杀死一事，库恩的肩头颤了颤，抬头朝他这边看来，石榴石般的眼瞳澄澈见底。  
“我在中枢的时候从来不做噩梦。别说是噩梦了，我一个梦都不曾做过。”  
“……”  
“在这之前，我的睡眠只有一片混沌的黑暗。虽然看书知道了梦的字面意义，但实际上做起来，才知道那是什么……我不知道为什么身在业都，才会开始做梦，这是好事吗？”  
卡巴内想起方才他在睡梦中仿佛遭受酷刑的痛苦，通常来说，噩梦通常意味着不安、压抑，这些负面因子消除了才是好事。  
“……是好事。”他靠得更近了一些，直到少年的眼里倒映出他的模样。“因为这意味着你确实在活着。”  
正因为见识过光明，才会惧怖黑暗。他被带离了那个只有黑暗的世界，感知到了更多复杂的人事，那些会切实化作养分，唤醒他作为人类各种各样的情感。  
是吗。得到了这个答案的库恩似乎放下心来，露出了柔软的微笑。  
“果然很厉害啊，卡巴内。被你这么一说，我就没那么害怕了。”  
望着库恩的笑颜，卡巴内感觉自己的心堵得厉害。理智告诉他应该离少年远点，少年也有意识地这么做了，但心底却隐约有种不满足的感觉。  
“怕做噩梦的话，我陪你就好了。”  
“诶？”  
“这里的床反正很大，两个人睡得下。”说着，卡巴内起身把柜子里备用的被子枕头都拿了出来，库恩怔怔地看着他的一举一动，忽然如梦初醒，手忙脚乱地阻止道：  
“不行，卡巴内，你要是睡在这里的话……”  
“我是国王，我有权利睡在这王宫里的任何地方。”  
库恩无言以对，拒绝的气势一下子矮了半截。“确实如此……可是，我担心我会让你受伤。”  
一条毯子覆在了库恩的头上，像是要把他和不好的东西隔绝开来。库恩茫然地从毯子后边露出半张脸，看着卡巴内脱下长袍，睡到自己边上，让他躺好。库恩有生以来第一次与人同眠，有些不知所措，正要说些什么，又被卡巴内摸了摸脑袋。他平时看起来一脸冷漠，但抚摸自己的手掌却异常温柔。  
“不会的。”卡巴内向他保证，“我睡在你身边的时候，你绝不会做噩梦。”  
这句话就像是一句魔咒，迅速抚平了库恩的所有顾虑。他于是也侧着身子躺下来，身边传来卡巴内平稳的呼吸声，那让他感到安心。他主动碰了碰卡巴内的手，然后那只大手将自己的手收拢其中，掌心温热。  
被这样温暖的手握着入睡，不管有多可怕的噩梦，自己也一定能坦然面对了吧。  
“卡巴内，我想解除身上的诅咒。”  
“一定会解除的。”  
“到那时候，你能拥抱我吗？”  
卡巴内发出一声带着笑意的叹息。他说，当然可以。  
“晚安，库恩。”  
“晚安，卡巴内。”  
少年阖上双眼。如国王所说，他果真没再做噩梦。


	5. 5

5.

寻找解除诅咒的方法是前所未有的浩大工程，至少对业都确是如此。诅咒的能力无根无萍，又从异国诞生，业都怎会有相应的头绪？更何况身为背负诅咒的少年失去了在作为兵器以前的记忆，对身上的能力也近乎一无所知。所以在卡巴内下令投入举国之力寻找解除诅咒的方法时，许多大臣都觉得国王疯了。  
虽然大臣们认为业都没有义务照顾敌国兵器，但卡巴内坚信解除诅咒是他们唯一获得胜利的方法。在库恩身处业都的当下，中枢已经无法利用诅咒伤害业都的军队。只要把唯一的隐患摘除，中枢就会彻底失去优势，业都也能恢复平静，国家长治久安。  
卡巴内对此满怀信心，受他的自信感染的库恩，也毫无怨言地积极配合。卡巴内组建起专门的研究团队，允许库恩自由进出王宫里的大型图书馆，科诺伊只要手头没事也会陪着他一起翻阅各种古老的书籍，从中寻找与诅咒有关的蛛丝马迹。到了夜晚，他们会集中在国王的书房里，整理他们获得的线索，从中挑选看起来可行的办法进行尝试。他们曾在子夜时分登上山顶的寺庙，沐浴更衣后端坐在篝火之前，一群僧人围绕着少年举行护摩仪式；也曾在巫医的建议下，用数种奇怪的药材混合动物的血让库恩喝下去。  
但是，经过了长达半年的尝试后，诅咒仍然没有被消除。能想得到的办法已经全部用了个遍，可没有一个能遏制住诅咒。因为迟迟没有进展，库恩日渐消沉，而随着他的情绪低落，他身上的咒力也开始恶化了。  
最开始的信号，是来自科诺伊和卡巴内的身体变化。有一次三人在书房商量事情的时候，正与库恩说话的卡巴内突然口吐鲜血，科诺伊想要上来扶卡巴内，却因全身撕裂般的疼痛而倒下。库恩很快意识到这是自己身上的诅咒发作，恐惧地捂住了嘴，却不敢靠近倒在地上的两人，退到门外喊来了卫兵和医生。  
卡巴内醒来后，发现库恩没有出现。找来侍从过问，才知道从他们倒下那天起，库恩就一直把自己锁在房间里，连饭都没怎么吃。  
身体刚恢复到能走路的状态，卡巴内就不顾医生的劝阻，来到了库恩的房间。听到门外卡巴内的声音，库恩却怎么都不愿意开门。卡巴内看着门边已经冷掉的饭菜，让身边的侍从再重新去准备一份，语气变得严肃：  
“库恩，你这样跟在中枢有什么区别？把自己关在房间里，也不吃饭……那我当初费那么大功夫把你救出来是为了什么？”  
良久，屋子里才传来少年哽咽的声音。  
“卡巴内，你和科诺伊可是差点死了！差点被我杀死了！你还不明白吗？只要我活着、只要我还在呼吸，我就会把身边的人推向死亡……”  
“我知道。可是这不能成为你伤害自己的理由。”  
“只要我不在的话，你们就都能好好地活着……我的存在本身就是一个错误啊！大臣们是正确的，只要杀死我的话，一切就都会结束了……业都就能恢复平静，卡巴内你们也、不会因我而受伤……”  
少年的哭声痛不可忍，像是被蚌肉挤压的沙子，明明知道是他对自己和科诺伊造成了伤害，但卡巴内的内心却因这哭声而紧缩，仿佛对他造成实质伤害的并不是诅咒。  
库恩抱膝在床上默默哭泣，他已经在这张床上度过了数个不眠之夜。只要一闭上双眼，卡巴内和科诺伊在自己眼前倒下的画面就会不断闪回，噩梦仿佛重新回到了自己的身上。如果卡巴内在身边，他一定会陪自己躺下来，轻拍自己的脑袋，告诉自己没什么可怕的。他也会轻信这些甜蜜的谎言，沉溺在一个仿佛不会苏醒的美梦中。  
正因和他们待在一起的时光弥足珍贵，梦醒时分才会愈加痛彻心扉。  
“你还不明白吗？库恩，我们的命运已经牢牢绑在一起了。事到如今你想要退出也太晚了。都太晚了。我们已经没有退缩的余地了。”  
男人的语气平铺直叙，听不出多少遗憾的意味。不擅长表达内心情感的他，说出口的话总是冷冷的。但库恩明白，他是个非常温柔的人。  
“我们都还活着。虽然看起来挺夸张的，但我和科诺伊都没有大问题。”  
“如果你一直这样下去，诅咒会因为你的情绪而愈发恶化。到那时候，不止是我和科诺伊，可能整个业都都无法幸免，你真的想变成这样吗？”  
“所以开门，库恩。你不能独自一人待着。”

我不能再靠近卡巴内了。  
你是那样温柔的人，对眼前的弱小和不公都无法坐视不管。就算救我只是你的心血来潮，但你在那个夜晚闯进我狭窄的世界，让我选择自己的路。在那之前我的人生中除了遵从杀人的命令以外，没有任何选项。  
你恐怕根本不知道我当时有多么激动吧。我的人生第一次有了真正的光，那是你给予我的。  
可是正因如此，我才不能靠近你。因为我不想让你死。就算最终等待着我的是死亡，我也不愿让你死。

卡巴内在门外等了很久，终于听见内侧门锁开启的声音，他松了一口气的同时，从门后出现的少年却扑进了自己的怀里。他先是一愣，叹了口气，伸手抱住库恩。库恩在他怀中小声哭泣，一遍遍地重复着对不起。为自己曾造成的伤害，以及将来可能造成的伤害。  
被温柔对待过的人，还能心甘情愿重返什么都没有的黑暗之中吗？  
我做不到。要我离开卡巴内，从此再也不能与他相见，对我来说可能比死还难以忍受。  
“我们不会死的，在解除你的诅咒之前，我们绝对不会死的。”  
仿佛看穿了库恩的心思，卡巴内在他耳边说道。库恩泣不成声，在他怀里用力点头。他的话语就像一剂魔药，无论何时都能让库恩安心。这不是因为卡巴内作为国王的权威，只是库恩对他抱持着单纯的依存心而已。科诺伊也经常笑着说库恩先生最听陛下的话，就像是雏鸟会下意识地追随睁眼看见的第一人。  
库恩泪眼朦胧地望着面色苍白的国王，他比起与自己最初相遇时，显而易见消瘦了不少。想要为这个人做些什么。不是为了自己，而是为了这个人能够活下去，我想要做点什么。  
少年心中燃起了新的意志。


	6. 6

6.

虽然卡巴内和科诺伊没再因为诅咒倒下，但身体恢复得很慢。医生叮嘱再三他们需要进行疗养。正好是深秋时节，卡巴内于是和科诺伊商量，趁这个机会带上库恩一起，去王室度假用的温泉疗养，顺便散散心。库恩一开始拒绝同行，但卡巴内不放心把他一个人留在王宫里，强行把他带上了。  
业都王室用的度假地被群山环抱，连片的露天温泉白雾蒸腾。鲜少踏出王宫的库恩对外界的一切都充满好奇，一路都不知疲倦地看着马车外的景色，来到温泉后更是被眼前的美景吸引得挪不动脚，直到科诺伊唤他的名字。  
“看来库恩先生很喜欢这里啊。”科诺伊将他带到一间木屋，将行李和床铺安排得妥妥帖帖。“喏，屋子外边也有一处温泉，如果不想走远的话，在那里泡也可以。当然我个人最推荐的是山顶的温泉，那里的景色会让你觉得不像在人世间哦。”  
科诺伊将浴衣的穿着方式教给库恩，告诉他卡巴内和自己的住宿地点，得知他们的屋子有些距离时，库恩失落的同时又感到心安。科诺伊笑着拍拍他的肩膀。  
“来到这里就尽情放松吧，这可是难得的假期哦。”

山上是王室重地，人烟稀少。库恩用过晚餐后在周围逛了一大圈，又想起了科诺伊的话，于是走向山顶的温泉。那是如同小型湖泊一般宽阔的温泉池，在枫树林的掩映下如仙境般梦幻。  
温泉里一个人都没有，对库恩来说正好。他脱去了浴衣，试探了下温度，放心地走进温泉里。虽然在王宫里也能泡澡，但泡露天温泉又是别样的体验。听医生说温泉水对恢复身体有帮助，要是也能解除诅咒就太好了。  
库恩滑下身子，抬头仰望着天空。今晚月色皎洁得近乎刺眼，衬着仿佛在燃烧的枫树，有一种妖异的美感。  
“真漂亮啊……”他喃喃叹息道，“不知道卡巴内泡了温泉有没有舒服一点……”  
“你在叫我吗？”  
视野里突然出现了卡巴内那张俊美的脸，库恩一个激灵，差点整个人滑入水里，被卡巴内眼疾手快地捞住。  
“卡巴内，你怎么在这里？”  
“这是国王的专属温泉。没想到被别人捷足先登了。”卡巴内看着库恩吃惊的表情，愉快地在他身边坐下来，顺便拉住了想要站起来溜走的少年。“就这样吧，我不介意。”  
库恩红着脸重新泡进水里，稍稍挪开身子，离卡巴内远了一些。  
“对不起，因为科诺伊说这里的景色很好，所以我才忍不住……没想到是国王专用的。”  
“那家伙偶尔也会干点好事啊。”  
“咦？”  
“没什么，好好享受一下吧，也挺难得的。”  
于是两人沉默下来，享受着安静的温泉时光。库恩仰头观赏枫叶从树上飘落而下的美景，山顶的风一吹，红叶便簌簌落下，荡漾在氤氲的池水之上。少年拾起一片红叶抬手观察，湿润的发梢水滴滑落，漾开一圈涟漪。卡巴内眺望着这一切，忽觉水温有点过高，不动声色地靠去沿岸的石头。  
“库恩，你手上的刺青是怎么回事？”卡巴内注意到他两只小臂上都有一些刺青纹样，那些纹样像是某种图腾，应该是中枢留下的印记。  
库恩闻言，像烫到了似地缩回手。  
“我记不起来了，好像是从我记事起就有的记号，可是并不知道它有什么意义。”  
库恩对这些刺青很是苦恼，直觉告诉他，也许这是作为武器的一种标志。这些耻辱的刺青会勾起他不快的回忆，所以他总是有意识地用衣物隐藏起来，但在温泉里是无法遮掩的。  
“会很奇怪吧。”  
“不会，作为装饰而言，我觉得还挺好看的。”  
卡巴内不带任何恶意地说。库恩惊讶地望向他，缓缓笑了起来。  
“还是第一次有人说这些刺青好看。”  
“因为它们在你的身上。”  
“什么意思？”  
卡巴内有些不耐烦地叹了口气，“库恩，你的坏习惯是不够喜欢自己。”  
“不够喜欢自己？”  
“不管是刺青也好，你身上的诅咒也好，你都很讨厌、很排斥，甚至觉得是自己的错，总是像做错了事似的想逃开。”  
“但我确实很讨厌它们。它们只要在我身上一天，就会时刻提醒着我是个会把他人推入死亡的罪人。”  
“也许确实如此，但它们不是你的全部。”卡巴内走近少年，抬起湿漉漉的手揉了揉他的脑袋。“我只是希望你能更喜欢自己。因为库恩很善良，你的灵魂远比你想象中的更美丽。”  
好不容易来到这世上，没有一两样喜欢的东西，人生不就索然无味了吗？国王如是说。  
“……喜欢。”  
库恩望着卡巴内，唇间轻轻吐出这个单词。国王对上少年明澈的双眼，鲜艳欲滴的面庞，心跳不自觉漏了一拍。  
“库恩？”  
“我喜欢卡巴内。”  
空气沉静得可以听见水珠滴落的声音。卡巴内长叹一声，无奈地抓了抓被水汽氤湿的黑发。  
“库恩，其实你不了解喜欢是什么意思吧？”  
“我是不太清楚……可是，如果是卡巴内所说的那个意思，我是喜欢卡巴内的哦。”  
“讨厌的反面也顶多是不讨厌罢了。”卡巴内苦笑着说，似乎是放弃了跟少年讨论这个问题，站起身往岸边走去。  
“不是不讨厌，而是喜欢。虽然卡巴内说要我喜欢自己，但比起这样的自己，我更喜欢卡巴内。虽然卡巴内看起来有些冷淡，但你的灵魂温柔而坚强，每次和你待在一起，就像被风抚摸着一样安心。”  
库恩在他身后执着地说。也许是喜好诗歌的关系，他常常会用一些卡巴内捉摸不透的文字来形容事物。  
“……笨蛋，这不是什么二选一的问题啊。”  
卡巴内哼了哼，披上了自己的浴衣。库恩歪了歪头，也跟着上岸擦干身子。他还不习惯业都的浴衣的穿法，手忙脚乱了一会后还是没能穿好。卡巴内在一旁看不下去，伸手帮他整好衣襟，绑好腰带。谢谢。少年的声音轻轻软软，仿佛敌不过秋风的萧萧落叶，就这么悠然落在水面。  
“卡巴内？”  
为自己整理浴衣的手停了下来，库恩仰脸望向比自己稍高的男人，在夜色的掩映下，对方的表情忽明忽灭，看不清他到底怀揣着什么样的心思。库恩耐心地等着他的下一步动作，那只停在肩头的手却顺势握住了自己的肩膀。  
落在自己唇上的，是一个温柔的吻。库恩猝然间睁大了眼，仿佛看见一千颗星星在森林中纷纷降落，森林的枝芽直指天空，树叶化作光点，仿佛片片盛开的花。  
他不知道这种行为是什么意思，但从交叠的温度中，他感到了前所未有的心旌神荡。这种让身心都不由自主颤抖起来的高昂感，并不是因为恐惧。  
这个吻没有持续很久，卡巴内松开库恩，从他的头发上轻轻拈下一枚红叶。与那头红发相得益彰的红叶被递到鼻尖前，库恩下意识接过，视线却一直黏在对方脸上。  
“不要这样看着我。我会感觉像做了坏事。”卡巴内皱起了眉头。  
“咦？刚刚的是坏事吗？也是呢，跟我太靠近了对你身体不好……”  
“不是。”卡巴内干脆地否定，“那只是喜欢的证明。”  
“喜欢……卡巴内的喜欢，原来是这样的啊。”库恩扑闪着眼睛，“那你也会对科诺伊、对其他喜欢的人做一样的事吗？”  
“才不会呢。”国王叹息着转过身，绕着池子踱开了。“我只对你一个人做过。”  
喜欢，只对一个人做过。这么说，喜欢意味着独一无二吗？  
库恩的思绪有点混乱，方才收到的“喜欢的证明”让他的心跳异常猛烈，但他却能分辨得出它带来的后遗症自己并不讨厌，相反，还想再尝试一次。  
两人一前一后走下山坡，山路两边原本点了许多灯，但不知为何回去的路上却漆黑一片，只有月光沉默不语地照耀着他们。  
“要去我那里吗？”走在前面的卡巴内停下脚步，回头询问身后的库恩。库恩微微瞪大了眼，又笑着摇摇头：“不，我回我的屋子就好。”  
自从卡巴内倒下的那天起，他们就再也没有一起睡过。在那之前，为了让库恩不再做噩梦，卡巴内经常让他和自己一起睡，有时在库恩的房间，有时在国王的寝室。  
是吗。卡巴内看不出情绪地回了一句。其实是很想一起睡的，库恩看着他的背影默默心想。有了与卡巴内同眠的经历，库恩才发现自己意外地是个很依赖体温的人。明明早已习惯了孤独，但只有卡巴内在身边的时候，他才能无所顾虑地睡个好觉。  
为了卡巴内的身体着想，也许往后也无法跟他一起睡了。这么想着，库恩不禁有些黯然。

到分岔路口的时候，库恩跟卡巴内互道晚安分别。库恩刚走出一段路，忽然听见背后有一阵异样的风声，他本能地躲开，一把小刀与鬓发擦肩而过，钉在了他身边的树干上。库恩惊吓地转身，寒风中送来的，是一股令他毛骨悚然的熟悉气息。  
“你是……”  
从黑暗中显现的是一具高大的身躯，被夜行服所包裹的如同精密机器一般的肌肉，象征着暴力和权威，即使已阔别近一年，少年也马上认了出来。  
“K！”  
那曾经让他为之胆寒、在中枢命令他杀人的“主人”，露出了白森森的牙齿。  
“不错嘛，你居然没有忘记我，7号。真是太荣幸了。”  
不知是因为深秋的寒意，还是因为长期被眼前男人支配所带来的恐惧，少年倏然感到寒毛直竖。他本身不会体术，又穿着不方便行动的浴衣，刚刚凭本能的那一下躲闪对他来说已经尽了全力。他贴着身后的树干，勉力不让自己软在地上。本已逐渐淡灭、昔日在中枢的那间小黑屋的记忆此刻全面复苏，那些压抑、苦痛、不甘和绝望，爬虫一般沿着后颈攀上他的神经。  
“看起来过得还不错啊，业都把你照顾得还挺好，是因为这个你才不想回家吗？”K观察着僵在原地的少年。手无寸铁、无依无靠的少年对他来说根本构不成威胁，他并没有着急动作，边把玩着手里的刀子边跟他话家常。  
库恩就像是被蛇盯住的青蛙，太阳穴上滑下了一滴冷汗。他知道自己在这个男人面前毫无胜算，即使所有人都对自己忌惮无比，但他身上的诅咒唯独对K派不上任何用场。  
“……那不是我的家。”库恩从牙缝中挤出几个字，“你们只是在利用我杀人而已。我不会回去的。”  
K放声大笑起来，周围的猫头鹰受惊飞起，空气中扬起振翅和鸟鸣声。已是深夜，在这条狭窄山路上几乎不可能会有行人经过，就算有，库恩也打心底里希望不要把无辜的人卷进去。  
“变得会说了啊，不过从以前开始你就是个很倔强的孩子，我挺讨厌这一点的。”K用鞋底摩擦着地面，发出沙沙的不快的声响。“不过你搞错了一点，我这次来，不是要带你回去的。”  
库恩警惕地瞪着眼前的男人，喉咙就像被堵住了似的。  
“我是来杀你的。不过这不是上面的命令，只是我个人想这么做而已。”  
听见“来杀你”这几个字，库恩如释重负地吐了口气，如果只是杀他，不是想利用他对卡巴内他们做些什么的话，似乎也并不是那么难以接受。何况他早就做好被杀的心理准备了。  
“……为什么？”既然横竖都要死，还不如死个明白。想到这里，库恩反而没那么害怕了。  
“我被解雇了。”K咧嘴一笑，库恩却没从那笑里读出丝毫笑意。“我那么辛苦爬上去，却因为你这小鬼的逃走而功亏一篑。虽然那群老头子觉得你留在业都也不错，不过那也太便宜你了。”  
“你们是……故意让我留在业都的吗？”  
“哈哈，你真以为你能逃出中枢的手掌心？你之所以能活到现在，完全是那群老头子认为你还有一点利用价值。”K仔细观望着少年的脸色变得青白，语气愈发愉快。“不过那都跟我没关系，你的价值就到这里为止了。”  
我的价值……说着是想要找到杀人以外的人生价值，可是到头来我的价值到底是什么呢？结果还是会在什么都没做到的情况下，不明不白地死去吗？  
“高兴吧，小鬼，至少你还能被杀死。你在他们眼里就是个怪物，他们不敢杀你，也不敢对你用粗，尚且把你当人一样看待……但认清自己吧，怪物就是怪物，不会变成人的。”  
那一瞬间，男人鄙夷的话语唤醒了少年多日来的记忆。那一天他们给予他的选择，不是为了逼迫他，而是为了唤起他活下去的力量；给予他的房间，不是为了困住他而是为了让他安心；给予他的名字，不是为了方便称呼而是一个充满爱意的祝福；给予他的体贴、自由、还有关于“喜欢”的证明，都并非虚像……哪怕是须臾片刻的温暖，也足以抹去他涂满鲜血的噩梦，让他得以重生。  
这是他作为人类存在的证明。即使自己曾是不折不扣的怪物，即使前方等待着自己的是残酷的命运，但这些记忆是确凿存在过的，保管在库恩心中的圣殿。他决心珍藏着这些记忆带到坟墓里，不容许任何人玷污它们。  
“你错了，K。”库恩站直了身体，握紧了发颤的拳头。“他们把我当人看待，是因为他们都是温柔善良的人。和你不一样。”  
山中的寒风让他的手脚失去知觉，刚刚在温泉里泡得浑身暖和的记忆仿佛假的一样。感觉到对方散发出毫不掩饰的杀气，库恩认命地闭上眼。为了不让自己去思考将死的痛苦，他努力回想起刚刚的那个吻，想起卡巴内俊美的侧脸，想起他许下的约定……  
仿佛直透入骨髓般的，那种甜蜜又苦涩的疼痛，在左心房静静地回响着。  
要是能再见一面就好了。

“唔啊……！”  
在K的刀刃刺进自己的心脏之前，粗野的悲鸣却从头顶上无预兆地响起。温热粘稠的液体浇到他的脸上，带着浓郁的铁腥味。库恩一睁开眼，看到的是K那张狰狞又扭曲的脸，左眼赫然插着一把匕首，那张脸已经完全被血浸透了。  
突然的袭击让K始料未及，但他仍然忍痛朝后方用手肘进行攻击。对方看穿了他的动作，往侧边迅速撤开，同时抓住了他的动作空档，右臂扭住K的颈部向后用力一拉，贴在头部后方的左臂则猛地向前推去，K发出一声急促的哽咽。后方并没有给他喘息的机会，一脚踢中了他的膝窝，将他撂倒在地。  
月亮从云层后静静透出耀眼的光辉，来人的面色被映照得苍白又冷漠。他的眉宇动都不动，但库恩能够感觉到，他在愤怒，比任何时候都愤怒。  
“卡巴内……”  
卡巴内瞥了他一眼，少年的脸上沾染了男人的鲜血，空茫又无助地瘫坐在地。持续积蓄的愤怒破冰而出，他掏出另一把匕首，对准男人的右眼，狠狠地刺下去。  
“住手，卡巴内！不要杀他！”  
匕首停在眼睛不过一寸之遥，卡巴内咋了咋舌，最终还是没有下手。这时，不远处传来了科诺伊的喊声。  
“陛下、库恩先生！”  
直到科诺伊露面，卡巴内才从K的身上起来，将已经失去行动能力的K交给科诺伊。他蹲在库恩面前，抹去他脸上的血迹。库恩抖个不停，惊魂未定地望着卡巴内。  
“卡巴内……你怎么……”  
“我想了想还是不放心，幸好赶上了。”卡巴内确认他没有受伤，冷硬的面色稍稍平复了些。“这家伙是谁？”  
“中枢的K。”  
所有人将视线都集中在艰难地喘息着的男人身上。男人用仅剩的一只眼狠狠瞪着卡巴内和库恩，仿佛要将他们刺穿。  
“哈哈……你就是业都的国王吗，确实如同传闻所说的，很强……”  
“你倒是挺弱的，是被中枢的蛀虫生活惯坏了吧。”卡巴内语气异常冷漠，他扶起库恩，将少年护在身后。“那么，你找库恩有什么事吗？”  
K听见那个名字，嘲讽地扭曲了嘴角。  
“哼，把一个怪物当宝贝，你们也是挺不要命的……”  
“少废话！库恩先生才不是什么怪物！”科诺伊死死踩住他的肩头，“你为什么要杀他？是中枢派你来的吗？”  
才不是。K唾弃地说。  
“明明都是干脏活的，只要一直在那地狱里待着不就好了……结果这家伙却背叛了我，害我被中枢驱逐，自己过得那么开心……哈哈、虽然你也快活不了多久了。”  
“喂，这是什么意思？中枢到底打算对他做什么？”卡巴内厉声喝道。  
K露出了一丝诡异的笑意，那笑让库恩不由自主打了个寒噤，他有种不祥的预感，也许中枢并不是打算对自己做什么，而是想对业都做什么。  
“什么都不打算做……所以我才来到这里……真可惜，居然失败了……”  
卡巴内和科诺伊面面相觑，他们都觉得这个男人疯了。这时库恩冲上前去，跪在地上抓住了奄奄一息的男人。  
“等等！为什么、为什么你不会受到我的力量影响？”  
“只有像我这样的人，才会被授予免除灾厄的‘圣印’……踩在我头上的那些家伙们个个都有，你对他们是产生不了影响的……”K扫了一眼业都的男人们，低低一笑，“别做梦了，业都的人无法获取圣印……那是中枢的专利。”  
“那——既然中枢发明了这种诅咒，总会有解除的办法吧？！告诉我，K！！”  
K沉重地喘息着，血沫从他的眼里汩汩冒出。他看着像在紧握着最后一根救命稻草的少年，何曾能想到他在一年前用绝食来寻死呢。虽然那在K看来十分碍眼，但他同时明白，是业都改变了这个少年。  
所以才忍不住想毁掉这朵盛放的花啊。那样美丽的花，把它踩进泥里碾碎才会有快感。  
“方法……是有的……但你们，绝不可能成功……”  
“不试试怎么知道？告诉我们，这样我还能让你死得痛快点。”卡巴内眼睛微眯起来。  
K抬起手，满是血污的手搭上少年手臂上绘有妖异纹样的刺青，在那上面画下一道血痕。  
“秘密就在这里……但凡事都会有代价，那代价……凭你们是承受不了的……”  
刺青？库恩呆呆地看着自己沾满血的手臂，K微微张大了嘴，仿佛时间倒流，他从无尽的杀戮中所能看见的最令他心醉神迷的东西。  
“死亡的天国就要降临了……到那时，你们都会成为舞台上的一份子……”  
搭在少年手臂上的手垂落下来，男人的瞳孔涣散，再也不动了。  
“他死了。”科诺伊确认后，皱着眉自语道：“他的话到底是什么意思，死亡的天国？还有代价？为什么中枢不想把库恩先生带回去？对了库恩先生，你没事吧？！”  
科诺伊这才回过神，赶紧把跪在地上的少年扶起来。库恩喃声道谢，似乎还没从眼前男人的死和方才的恐惧中解脱出来，身体一直在颤抖。卡巴内走过来，轻轻抱住他的脑袋，让他靠在自己怀中，把那血腥的一幕从他的视野中隐去。  
“卡巴内……你最好离我远一点，我怕我又失控……”  
“没关系的，你能控制得了，库恩。”卡巴内清凉的声音从头顶上响起，是少有的柔和的语调。“已经不需要担心了。你已经安全了。”  
卡巴内安慰的话语让少年略微安心，但是少年明白，让他怀有隐忧的并不只是与自己关联最紧密的男人的死，而是以他的死为契机，在自己目不所及的地方，一股强大的激流正在迫近。  
——抱歉，K，我没能遂你的意死去。  
库恩缓缓合眼，感受着卡巴内温暖的气息，那股在他体内横冲直撞的力量渐渐平息下来。死里逃生的庆幸让他僵硬的手脚终于得以活动，他犹豫着，回抱着眼前的男子。  
“能再见到卡巴内真的太好了……”  
不论天神是否垂怜自己，抑或是出于不能失去一位主角的缘由，从中作梗不让他轻易结束生命，库恩此刻打心底里感谢上苍，还能给予自己与卡巴内重逢的机会。

K的遗体被科诺伊带回了度假的营地，K所说的“圣印”让他们十分在意，打算让业都的医生对遗体再进行解剖研究。科诺伊请卡巴内和库恩先回房休息，领着几个善后的士兵一同离开。库恩恢复平静后，对卡巴内道谢，提出要回自己的房间冲洗一下身上的血污。在他准备离开的那一刻，手腕却被卡巴内握住了。  
“……？怎么了，卡巴内？”  
“去我那里。”握住他的大手不由分说地收紧力量，“出了这种事，我不放心你一个人住。”  
库恩柔声劝道：“没关系的，卡巴内，刚刚K已经说了，他想杀我是他自己的独断专行，中枢没有杀我的意思。”  
“他既然可以一直蛰伏在暗处追踪你，难保不会有和他一样想法的人。刚刚要是我没有及时赶到，后果不堪设想。总之，在这里我不会让你一个人待着。”  
库恩这才发现，握住自己的那只手也在微微颤抖。经由体温传来的那份紧张，让他的心跳也加速起来。  
“卡巴内，你在害怕吗？”  
夜色中，库恩看不真切对方的表情，他感觉非常不可思议。因为一直以来卡巴内在自己面前，就像坚不可摧的冰冷岩石一样，像他读过的童话故事里无所不能的英雄一样，理应同惊慌和恐惧绝缘。即使是被自己暴走的诅咒侵蚀而吐血倒下的时候，他都没有这样失态过。  
“库恩。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不准你在我看不见的地方死去。”  
年轻的国王看似在颐指气使，但那在少年听来，更像是一种祈求。那种心被揪紧的感觉如海浪般汹涌，库恩放任自己沉浸在这种奇妙的酸楚滋味之中，回握住卡巴内的手。  
“卡巴内也是。也许这么说很任性……可是，也请你不要比我先死去。不要丢下我一个人，我也不会丢下你的。不管前方是天国还是地狱，请跟我一同前往吧。”  
这话打了男人一个措手不及，卡巴内微怔半晌，喉间忍不住发出了低沉的笑声。不知何时，他被自己命名的少年所深深吸引。一开始那只是一具伤痕累累的敌国兵器，但看着他一天天的成长，他对自己日渐的依赖，他的泪水与笑容……卡巴内发现，自己竟然想要将这些事物永远据为己有。  
如果能够终结这罪恶的诅咒，他们就能相伴左右，再也不分离了吧。  
这么想着，他静静攥住了少年的手。  
“一言为定。”  
库恩绽出了柔和的笑容。他任由卡巴内握着自己的手，两人并肩走在月光倾泻的小道上。库恩悄悄看着卡巴内的侧脸，对着明月默默祈祷，希望这段温情的时光能延续得再久一些、更久一些。


	7. 7

7.  
卡巴内一行回到王宫后，对诅咒的研究再度如火如荼地开展。在K的遗体表面上没有发现所谓的“圣印”，经过慎之又慎的剖析后，他们得到了也许“圣印”是一种疫苗的答案。疫苗植入体内后，便能对库恩身上的咒力完全免疫。K明显只是一个中层干部，中枢上层还有多少植入圣印的人，他们无从得知。但可以知道的是，只有在中枢担任核心地位的人才有资格植入圣印，这种外观成谜的秘密，是中枢极力避免别国掌握的技术手段，要在短时间内研发同样的东西，即使是军事大国的业都也难以做到。  
最终，焦点还是回到了如何解除库恩的诅咒之上。如果K所透露的是真的，关键点在于库恩身上的刺青，那么是要对这些刺青做什么才能解开诅咒？在茫茫智慧之海的尽头，研究人员绞尽脑汁，最终给出了两个可行性最高的方案。  
卡巴内征求了库恩的意见，决定一个个尝试。他们的时间已经不多了。诅咒扩散的速度比他们想象得还要快，卡巴内和科诺伊肉眼可见地变得衰弱，即使再怎么控制与库恩的见面时间和距离，但先前积累下来的沉屙已经对他们的身体造成了无可挽回的损伤。这几乎是背水一战。库恩对卡巴内表示，不管他们对自己做什么，他都心甘情愿地接受。  
第一个方法宣告失败后，留给他们的只剩下最后一次机会。  
为了不让库恩太紧张，卡巴内主动提出由他单独主导这次解除诅咒的实验。在解咒当天，他们来到了仪式用的祭坛前，屏退了其他人。最坏的结果无非是两人同归于尽。卡巴内意图缓解绷紧的气氛，对着满脸沮丧的库恩开了个并不好笑的玩笑。库恩咬着下唇注视着眼前的国王，眼眶微微泛红，似乎对他蹩脚的安慰很是不快。  
“……不是说好了，不准比我先死的吗？”  
“我也不准你死。这点我们都有共识。”  
“卡巴内。”库恩深吸一口气，脸上露出了悲哀的笑容。“如果这次还是成功不了，请你处死我吧。”  
“我刚刚说的话你没听见吗？”卡巴内阴沉地板起了脸。  
“可是我无论如何都不希望你死。这是我唯一的心愿了。如果卡巴内死了的话，我活着也没有任何意义。”库恩抓住卡巴内的手，语气诚恳：“拜托了，答应我吧，卡巴内。”  
卡巴内向来冷淡的面容扭曲了，他露出凶狠的表情，反握住对方的手。  
“库恩，你真是个自私的家伙……你认为我能眼皮都不眨地杀了你吗？难道你觉得你在我心里，就是个没用了就杀掉的棋子吗？若我真能办到，那我当初为什么要救你出来，又为什么要为你费那么多工夫寻求解咒的方法？！我何苦不在见面的第一天就把你杀掉，反而让自己难过？”  
库恩呆呆地望着愤怒的卡巴内，后者哀伤地移开了眼，说着“早知如此，我当初什么都不做就好了”。那悲哀的话语在库恩听来既苦涩又甜美，两人确实同在一条受难之船上，承受着深渊之上的颠颤摇晃。  
他缓缓抚上卡巴内的脸，心中那股甜蜜的忧愁藤蔓般缠绕上来。  
“卡巴内，你还记得当时的约定吗？如果诅咒解除了，你能拥抱我吗。”  
卡巴内苦笑着说，当然记得。  
“这个约定还算数吗？”  
“当然。”卡巴内低声说，他拉住那只覆在脸上的手，轻吻手背。“只要你愿意，无论几千次、几万次，我都会拥抱你。”  
库恩强忍着泪水，微微漾出笑意。  
“那我就不害怕了。因为卡巴内会陪着我。”  
“我会陪着你。”  
卡巴内确认库恩准备好了后，两人面对面正坐。卡巴内先是让库恩露出手臂上的刺青，按照一个咒符的样式用刀细心地划开；然后用小刀划开自己的手臂，让鲜血滴落，把自己鲜血淋漓的手臂置于库恩的手臂之上，让两人的血混合在一起，供奉在祭坛里。做这一切的时候，库恩始终没有哼出一声。  
就在这个时候，科诺伊的声音从门外响起。  
“陛下，库恩先生，你们还好吗？吉时已经过了——”  
骤然间，仿佛有一股狂风拉扯着库恩，他喊叫着，本能地伸出手求救，而卡巴内毫不犹豫地拉住他。祭坛散发出一道明亮的白光，这道光霎时笼罩了整个大厅，将身处其中和靠在门后的科诺伊包裹其中。卡巴内努力从白光中睁开眼，惊奇地发现自己手上的伤口正在迅速愈合，而他拉住的那只手亦如是。  
孕育了白光的风暴停息之时，卡巴内感到先前受诅咒影响一直在隐隐作痛的内脏一点都不痛了；身体上久留的伤痕也如数褪去，变得光洁如新。而坐在自己对面的库恩睁开眼，满脸难以置信地看着自己的身体，他抬起头，竟是泪流满面。  
诅咒解开了，卡巴内。我们成功了。  
当科诺伊终于按捺不住推门而入时，他的国王紧紧拥抱着红发少年的一幕撞入眼底。他们笑着，哭着，为这历经艰辛，终于获得的毫无隔阂的拥抱。

经过详尽的检查后，他们得到了一个好消息和坏消息。好消息是库恩的诅咒之力终于烟消云散，而坏消息是库恩、卡巴内和科诺伊三人身体上发生的变化。即使用利器割开他们的肉体，伤口也能以惊人的速度愈合，虽然没有进行完全证实，但就物理意义上，他们已经不会死了。  
被医生如此告知的时候，他们依然没有多少实感。这个消息虽然泼了他们一盆冷水，却并未消减成功解开诅咒的喜悦。而且，初步的断定也不代表未来没有解决办法。仍然年轻的他们彼此安慰道。  
无论如何，悬在业都人心里的一块大石总算放了下来。如同定时炸弹的诅咒与国王的健康问题一同解决，利用解咒的方法去和中枢谈判，获得长久的和平也不是不可能。看起来一切都往着好的方向进行。  
在之后的庆功宴上，库恩终于能在众人面前露脸。换在以往，这是无法想象的图景——库恩望着身边举起酒杯的卡巴内，和所有举杯庆贺的人们，内心被前所未有的情绪填得满满的。这叫做喜悦。很久很久以后他回想起来，会发现那一晚的喜悦，是自己这一生所能经历的最盛大的仅此一次。  
他生来不曾被任何人祝福，除了卡巴内为自己起的名字。而今他被那么多人环绕着，他们都在诚心祝福着自己的新生。除了感谢以外，他说不出别的话语。  
成为普通人的感觉真是太好了，没有放弃真是太好了，活下来真是太好了。少年一遍遍在心里重复着对生命、对陪伴在自己身边的国王的感激。但如影随形的，是彷如死刑般的永生宣判，沉甸甸地落在了他心中某个空白的缝隙。  
凡事都会有代价，那代价凭你们是承受不了的。K临死前的话语一直回旋在他的脑海中。  
库恩整晚的目光几乎没从卡巴内身上移开过，敏锐的卡巴内自然也感觉到少年的视线。他借口累了，把剩下的事情交给了科诺伊，拉着库恩离开了喧闹的觥筹交错。他直接把库恩带到了自己的寝间，让侍女把必要的寝具和睡衣拿来。库恩已有很长一段时间不曾进入国王的寝间，突然有些手足无措。他刚想说我还是回自己房间休息，被卡巴内不由分说地推进了浴室。  
“已经没有避开我的必要了吧？今晚一起睡。”  
这么说起来，自己确实已经可以无所顾忌地接近卡巴内了。少年在泡澡的时候才想起这个事实。一想到卡巴内，胸口如篝火般温暖的同时，也会有针刺般的痛楚。那股痛楚他并不陌生，早在与卡巴内相遇时就已然存在，在差点被K杀死、回忆起卡巴内的时候尤为强烈。它就像一坛好酒，随着时日推移而愈发醇厚，熏陶着他内心的焦渴。  
卡巴内沐浴完回到房间里，发现换上了纯白睡袍的少年正坐在床边，望着自己手臂上缠绕的绷带发呆。他皱皱眉头，腹诽这家伙虽然经常让人看不出他在想啥，但有时又意外地好懂。他静静地靠着库恩坐下，后者微微一惊，抬头看向他。  
“啊，卡巴内……”  
“看你一脸闷闷不乐的样子，诅咒解除了不开心吗？”  
“不是那样的，我当然是很开心，从来没有像今晚这样开心过。”库恩微笑着垂下眼，“只是……感觉有点不安。”  
“有什么不安的？”卡巴内不理解。  
“因为照医生说的，我们不会死不是吗？也就是说，我们会永远活下去……经年累月，不知何时才能解脱。卡巴内和科诺伊真的能接受吗？真的不会后悔吗？要不是因为帮我解开诅咒，你们也不会遭受这种事……”  
这难道不是一种新的诅咒吗？库恩呢喃着。如果只是自己遭受这种反作用力，他会毫不犹豫地接受，但如今卡巴内和科诺伊都被自己拖下了水，他的心中又蒙上了一层新的阴影。  
卡巴内望着自责的少年蹙起了眉。直到现在，他还无法全然理解永生的概念。这种仿佛童话故事般的事发生在自己身上，他一点真实感都没有。他并不向往传说里为了找寻长生不老的方法而疯狂的皇帝，他相信任何事物都会有终点，而有终点是件好事。可是——  
“我不后悔。”卡巴内神色坦然，“即使如此，我也不后悔救了你，不后悔帮你解开诅咒。”  
库恩目不转睛地看着他，灿若明星的眸子水汽氤氲。  
“真的吗……？”  
“因为我做了正确的事，我无愧于心，也无愧于任何人。就算代价是永生，我也会心甘情愿地接受。”  
男人俊美的脸上浮起映在水面之月般的浅淡笑容。库恩总是很喜欢他的笑，那会让自己联想到冬雪的融化，伸展的新芽，让他的心为之紧缩。  
卡巴内用手拢住库恩明净的脸庞，凑近了他的鼻尖，感觉到对方温热的吐息。想到今后可以无所畏惧地靠近库恩，而库恩也不会离开自己，对于未来的恐惧感就减轻了半分。  
“你呢？你后悔了吗？”  
库恩摇摇头，晶莹的泪水沿着他摇晃的轨迹甩落。怎么可能，我怎么会后悔。他执拗地嗫嚅着，仿佛在拼命说服自己。  
“那就高兴起来吧，今后我们永远都不会分离了。”  
卡巴内声音柔和，澄明的夜色瞳孔中，映出少年纤细的身影。后者着了魔似地久久凝视着自己，然后主动凑上来，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的。男人为这个亲密动作僵住了，怔怔地看着少年的笑颜如花瓣般静静舒展，单纯而羞涩。  
“这是喜欢的证明哦。”  
那是挑断理智之弦的最终信号。卡巴内咬咬牙，按住库恩包着绷带的手腕，将他推倒在床，抛开心中最后的枷锁，不顾一切地吻上那双柔软的唇。库恩先是微微睁大了眼，又甘之如饴地阖上眼，承受着男人热烈的赠礼。那股挥之不去的痛楚的真面目，随着情欲的沉浮而渐渐明晰。他接受着卡巴内的一切，也甘愿把自己的一切都献给他。  
他是他最初的世界，是他恒一的热度，是他此生无法回避的命运。  
其实卡巴内，我永远那么感谢你那天打开那扇门，把我救出来。

悲剧总是在短暂的幸福后骤然降临。  
解咒仪式后不过三天，当整个王国仍沉醉在夜色的怀抱之中，死亡悄然袭击了业都。  
一个仍在襁褓中的婴儿被趁夜投放在业都的中心，啼哭声吸引了守夜的士兵。想要救助婴儿的几名士兵，就这样被婴儿的啼哭震碎了内脏，吐血而亡。收到消息的王宫士兵围拢过来，却无一例外被拧掉了头颅。鲜血溅在婴儿身上，浓郁的血腥味刺激着婴儿脆弱的神经，它哭声震天，方圆几百里以内的生命和非生命，都因这不受任何道德制约的强大力量而轰然倒塌。  
当身在王宫里的卡巴内收到消息时，首都的主要地区几乎都沦陷了。卡巴内下令出动军队，以远距离武器射杀和轰炸诅咒之源。然而婴儿似乎有自我防御机制，咒力形成保护罩环绕在身边，不管什么武器都伤不了分毫。  
摆满摊档的闹市区、王宫前宽阔的喷泉广场、植有百年巨树的寺庙，都因为婴儿不知疲倦的啼哭而炸出了一个大洞，坑洞深不见底，让人以为它会延续到大地的中心。不出半小时，这些坑洞就布满了整个业都。  
业都疯狂地跳向死亡。


	8. 8

8.  
  
业都风罗四年 一月十日 阴天  
  
离那场惨剧已经过了一周有余。从王宫逃出来后，沿途与出羽、美浓和陆奥等村町的人们会合，可惜的是，不少人都已在那场浩劫中丧命。我们一路奔波，一路尽可能地救助幸存者，但死的人比活下来的人多得多，而且粮草和药物非常有限，即使卡巴内陛下亲刈苇草，下水捕鱼，也没有任何多余的使用空间。  
我们带着幸存者从淡海之滨走，那里还有十几艘渔船，有些渔夫正好起早贪黑出海捕鱼，遂逃过一劫。我们说服他们带上家当，与我们一同逃亡。我们在海边香火冷落的寺庙稍作歇息，渔夫温了一些酒，我设法说服陛下喝下一些睡一会。他已经三天没合过眼了。  
库恩先生与妇人们一同将一些织物裁切成绷带，他不习惯做这些活，小刀经常划伤自己的手指，但好在他的伤口能快速愈合。我让他也去休息，他说他不困，让我先去睡。  
出宫的时候我没时间收拾，把自己常用的包直接背走，幸好里面还有纸笔。我也毫无困意。这挺奇怪的，可能是因为我的体质已异于常人。既然不睡也不会死，那么我趁着这个机会，把这些事都记录下来吧。先从最重要的事开始记起。  
我们这支逃亡的队伍里，有158人。这是经过全力救助、还有行动能力的人数。其中有宫中的大臣、侍从、卫兵，村庄的负责人和家人，带着孩子的农妇等，有老有小。大家都仰仗着我们，因为卡巴内陛下对他们来说，已是最后的希望。  
  
  
业都风罗四年 一月二十四日 大雪  
  
我们乘上渔船，风雨飘摇了几日后，找到了一片新天地。这里是远离尘嚣的地下，几乎透不出光，但地下空间很大，能容得下上千人。恐怕在几百年前，这里也曾是某个邦国的领地。  
说来奇怪，我们漫无目的的时候，正好天空开始下起了大雪。我们躲到一个棚子里，却有少年沿着一条地道滑了下去。我们为了寻找他也纷纷滑了下去，最终抵达的就是这里。仿佛是天意。大家都很高兴，因为这一路的逃亡实在太累了，有个能歇脚的地方比什么都强。何况外面还在下雪。  
我姑且打扫出一间屋子，给陛下和库恩先生休息用。但陛下先将大家的住所都安排好，粗略分工，有人负责狩猎和采集，有人负责做饭，有人负责打扫，有人负责收集周围的情报。大家就像农耕时代的部落族群，像一家人似的，有条不紊履行着自己的职责。  
卡巴内陛下是天生的王，他是适合做领导者的。所以我们都放心把自己交给他——本来应该是这样的。可是，在发现地下有一个神坛的时候，陛下的脸色变了。他跪坐土上，以沙抵额，再三拜之，嘴里喃喃念道“对不住你们，请你们安息”。  
……这样想来，我们因为一直囿于敌人的追杀，而没来得及在头七的日子为业都死去的子民祈祷冥福。  
陛下满脸热泪的模样实在令人非常心痛，但我不忍心打破他的追思。这时库恩先生悄然出现，我还没出声阻拦，他就走到陛下身边跪下，模仿陛下的举动为业都死去的几十万民众诚心祈祷，然后他抬手拭去陛下脸上的沙石和擦出的血迹，紧紧地拥抱陛下。陛下颤抖着伏在库恩先生的怀中悲泣，库恩先生一脸泫然欲泣的样子，却没有流泪，他只是陪着陛下，直到他平静下来。  
有库恩先生在陛下身边，也许陛下总有一天能恢复精神的吧。毕竟，这件事要追究起来，不是他们任何人的错。错的只有中枢，他们利用了库恩先生，同时也利用了我们，耍了连恶魔都不齿的奸计，毁了我们的国家。  
但我明白，这件事对陛下来说是莫大的打击。换了是谁都无法承受。他眼睁睁看着自己的国家被摧毁，无数国民因此而死，他所坚信的正义、对和平的憧憬，在一夜之间统统灰飞烟灭。而偏偏他变成了永生的体质，他无法逃避，也不能殉国，要永远背负着这些消逝的人命和国王的职责而活下去。  
业都已经亡了，而我们将永存。这个事实沉甸甸地压在我的心里。对陛下来说，这分量一定比我的还要沉重成千上万倍。  
我这才想起来，当初暗杀库恩先生的那个男人的话。  
这果真是我们无法承受的代价。也许打一开始，命运就安排好了。  
这种命运也太不可理喻了。为什么，神会容许这样的事情发生？  
  
  
业都风罗四年 三月十五日 雨  
  
按理来说，现在是个适合耕作的时间。离开王宫的时候，掌管农业的大臣带上了一大包种子，也有知识。但是，这种见不到光的地下，植物要靠什么来生存？我们陷入了僵局。  
我们想试着到地上种植，但是离我们到地下这才不过两个月，地上的生态已经不是我们原来认识的样子了。  
肥沃的土壤变成了飞沙走石。刚融雪的春天，理应是个万物复苏的季节，但地上除了到哪里都能生存的荒草以外，没有任何绿色。而且，一点活物的气息都没有。  
怎么会这样，到底发生了什么，仅仅是一个婴孩的力量，居然会让大地如此生灵涂炭吗？  
我不敢相信自己的眼睛。然而，眼前的一切都是真实的。业都，曾经那样一个繁荣昌盛的国家，有那样多的人民在这里生活劳作，现在只化作一片焦土。  
负责信息收集的玛莫鲁告诉我，他曾冒着生命危险探索过地上，业都变得荒芜人烟的时期，邻国也遭受了袭击，几乎无人幸免。  
中枢失去了掣肘，如今就是暴力的化身，按部就班地毁灭地上除它以外的文明。照这个速度屠戮下去，世界上的所有政府都会瓦解殆尽，人类会返回黑暗时代。  
我的头脑厌恶得无法思考，但是我们残存了下来。既然残存下来，那即使是挣扎着也要活下去给它看。我想要试着在地下种植粮食和蔬菜。我把这个想法告诉了陛下，他夸奖说这是个好主意，把这个重任全权交予我。  
最近陛下经常会到地上去。他不让库恩先生跟他一起去，也许是觉得太危险了吧。他不在地下的时候，库恩先生不时会望着通往地上的通道发呆。  
  
  
  
“库恩先生。”  
科诺伊唤着兀自望着地上通道发呆的少年的名字。库恩转过脸，迷惘地看向他。  
“科诺伊，你在啊。”  
“又在发呆了，陛下不会有事的，你就别担心了。”  
“嗯……他好像会去地上悼念祖先和死去的人们，不过听说最近地上的情况不好……”  
结果不还是担心吗。科诺伊在心里叹气，打起精神安慰少年：  
“没问题的，毕竟陛下不会死，他一定会平安回来的。”  
听了这话，库恩恍然片刻，又冲科诺伊微笑，那笑看起来蕴含着无法言说的苦楚。  
“也是啊，我知道我是在瞎操心。不过最近卡巴内的情绪不怎么好，虽然这也是理所应当的。我想安慰他，可是又不知道说些什么好……毕竟真要算下来，我就是造成这一切的元凶。”  
“不不不，这也不是库恩先生的错啊？！当初想要解开诅咒的也是我们，谁又能想到会变成这样呢……诅咒会转移到另一个人身上，这种事我们确实从来都没预料过，是我们太大意了。”  
诅咒从库恩身上消失的瞬间，新的人形咒术兵器就诞生了，那就是一夜之间毁了业都的婴儿。他们收集了多方信息后，终于得出了这个令人苦涩的结论。难怪中枢没有着急来追杀库恩或是把他带回去，可能在库恩离开中枢的当下，中枢就已经放弃了他，因为备用品要多少有多少。  
库恩也好，婴儿也好，都是货真价实的人类，被命运选中了的他们，不得不接受被利用的现实。所以库恩并没有成为武器之前的记忆，也许是中枢认为作为武器的他并不需要自我，强制抹消了他的人格。婴儿则更加省事，稍稍加诸于一些苦痛，它便会毫不犹豫地爆发出可怕的力量。如果没有那本房间里的诗集，恐怕库恩也会成为一个没有感情的杀人机器吧。  
“谢谢你，科诺伊。”库恩垂下眼微笑着说，“你真是个善良的人啊，即使发生了这样的事也不愿怪罪我。老实说，如果你和卡巴内干脆把罪责怪在我身上的话，我还会舒服一点。”  
“你怎么会这样想……”  
“因为事实如此，大家都只是看在卡巴内的面子上不当面谴责我而已，但我能感受到的，其实大家对我有强烈的不满，只是没能宣之于口而已。”库恩停顿片刻，又说：“但是，这也没办法，事情确实因我而起，如果当初你们没有救我，这一切都不会发生。”  
科诺伊哑口无言，他无法反驳库恩，哪怕他嘴上说着不是那样的，但心底某处也认同他的观点。如果当时卡巴内没有对被迫杀人的少年动恻隐之心，没有在那个夜晚把他救回来，业都是否就不会以那样的方式被毁灭——或多或少，地下知情的幸存者都考虑过这一点。  
“……大家，只是因为刚发生了那样的事，还需要一些时间去消化和平息愤怒。”科诺伊叹息着说，“毕竟真的很难接受啊，一夜之间灭国的事……到现在，大家听到孩子的哭声都会反应过度。但总有一天，他们会明白这其实不是库恩先生的错。”  
库恩点点头，再度向科诺伊微笑着道谢。这让科诺伊感觉很难受：再过几十年、上百年，这些问题就会随着时光的流逝而消解吗？他们三人可是要比这时间活得更长更久，到那时，即使再也没人去责怪他们，他们就真的能原谅自己了吗？  
在等陛下回来的期间，我们来做点什么吧。科诺伊提议道，库恩自然答应。自从离开王宫，他总是尽己所能地帮助大家，尽管他不擅长家务和耕作，他还是努力学习，让自己不要成为大家的包袱。  
  
  
三天后的深夜，卡巴内才从地上归来，带回了不少粮食和衣物。他想看看更远一些的村庄是不是还有活人，但找到的却是在家中已化为白骨的大量尸体。他一一埋葬了这些尸体，这也是为什么他那么久才回来的原因。他怀着悲痛和愧疚的心情，把这些村民家中的存粮和衣物收集起来，在他们的坟前深深表达歉意和谢意。  
科诺伊得知这一切的时候，根本不知道要摆出什么表情来面对。虽然卡巴内的身体已经停止老化，但科诺伊总有种错觉，这一趟短短的旅程像是让他老了十岁。他最后只好安慰国王，至少这些口粮和衣服能让他们捱到下一个冬天。  
“卡巴内，你回来了。”  
听到动静的库恩从房里出来，表情焦急慌张，看到卡巴内的时候又缓缓松了口气。卡巴内对他露出一丝略带苦涩的微笑。  
“我回来了，库恩。”  
“太好了，你平安归来……我一直担心你是不是不打算回来了……”  
库恩用快要哭出来的声音说，面对软弱得反常的少年，卡巴内欲言又止，最终只是摇了摇头。  
“怎么会，我不回来又能去哪里呢。”  
科诺伊察觉到两人之间微妙的气氛，赶紧从椅子边站起来，以烧热水为由离开了。卡巴内接过库恩手里的油灯，两人一同进入屋内。库恩主动说要为他擦洗身子，卡巴内也知道他是以他的形式在关心自己，于是没有拒绝。被一盏灯照亮的昏暗房间里，只有水声和两人的呼吸声交互响起。  
库恩用清水洗去卡巴内身上的疲惫和尘埃，忽地低声道：  
“其实卡巴内原本是不想回来的，对吗？”  
男人没有回答他，但库恩能感觉到手下的肌肉僵硬了起来。  
“你脖子上的伤痕……虽说细小的伤口能马上愈合，但是太用力造成的就没那么容易消除呢。卡巴内，你曾经自刎过吧？”  
“……为什么你会知道。”  
话一出口，少年的动作就停止了。  
“不是只有卡巴内一个人会这么想。”  
他的语气异常沉静，而相对的，男人却蓦地站起身攥住他的手腕。  
“你竟敢伤害自己？”  
库恩并没有为自己辩白的意思，他望着赤身裸体神情凶狠的卡巴内，微微苦笑着说：  
“卡巴内真狡猾啊，不允许我伤害自己，却无所谓伤害你自己。”  
卡巴内眉头紧蹙，不悦地瞪着库恩，两人僵持了一阵，最后是卡巴内认输了。他低垂着头，水顺着濡湿的黑发滴落下来。  
“我只是……看到那些场面，脑子里顿时一片空白。我埋葬他们的时候，一直想着为什么他们都死了，而我还活着。我是个不称职的国王，我让自己的国家走上了绝路，而我只能苟且偷生。为什么，没人来惩罚我？我应该要被惩罚才对……回过神来时，我已经用刀子割开了自己的喉咙。”  
少年悲悯地看着彷徨惘然的卡巴内，昔日意气风发的国王仿佛与那天的业都一同死去了，留在自己面前的，只是一个残破不堪的痛苦灵魂。他轻轻抱住眼前的躯体，令他欣慰的是，那仍然是温热的。  
“很痛苦吧，卡巴内。对不起……真的对不起……”  
“为什么，你要跟我道歉……”  
“这都是我的错，是我害得业都变成这样，让你变成这样……”  
卡巴内沉默了一瞬，搂紧了少年纤瘦的身躯。  
“这不是你的错，选择是我做的，你是我救的。而且如果我没把你从那里带出来，你现在依然会被控制着杀戮我们的士兵。只要你倒下，依然会有更合适的人接替你的岗位。就结果而言，也许业都的灭亡只是时间早晚的问题罢了。”  
最后那句话，卡巴内咬着牙一字一字往外蹦。话语中深重的不甘让库恩明白过来：尽管理性告诉卡巴内这是命中注定的结局，但他仍会不断反刍他的一举一动。一定是自己做错了什么，才最终导致这样的惨剧。像他这样骄傲的人，要他承认一切都是命运的安排，向这不讲理的世界低头，对他来说更是如同千刀万剐。  
“……那是因为卡巴内太温柔了，你不会怪罪他人，只会把所有责任归咎于自己身上。”库恩稍稍与卡巴内分开，手指轻轻解开了脖子上的绷带，露出一道变得很浅的伤疤。“在你离开的期间，我曾经胡思乱想过很多事。比如，如果我死掉，你和科诺伊的永生诅咒是不是就能解除了？我帮不上你们的忙，至少想做点什么好让自己安心。所以，我抱着试试看的心情……但结果，我们都失败了呢。”  
他伏下眼微笑，飘渺的语气宛如随时会消散的云朵。卡巴内的表情因他的自白而动摇，不忍地移开了视线。  
“以后别再做这种傻事了，库恩。我不是为了让你去死才解开你的诅咒。”  
“嗯，我知道的。卡巴内是为了让我活下去才救了我，所以今后没有你的同意，我不会轻易去死的。而且，我也不愿真的看到你就这样死去，毕竟好不容易，你才从诅咒的死亡阴影中脱离。”库恩轻抚着卡巴内失落的面容，柔声说，“虽然我们要面对的是残酷又无药可救的未来，但活下去已经变成我们的命运了。就当作是背负起死去的人们的份，一起活下去吧。”  
库恩眼神疲倦，但仍闪烁着油灯般幽暗的光芒。三个月前，自己曾对他说今后我们将永不分离，现在回想起来，那份甜美的记忆就如同沉在海底的古老船只，枯朽而遥不可及。那时候，他一味沉浸在拯救了库恩、彻底获得这个人的身心的喜悦当中，谁能想到竟一语成谶。卡巴内酸楚地想。  
……至少库恩还在，这是唯一值得安慰的事。即使注定在地狱中沉沦，也不算孤单。卡巴内安慰着自己，吻上了面前的少年。后者温顺地接纳了他。要我做什么都可以，只要能让你舒服点。库恩在他耳边说。卡巴内知道他是在顾虑自己，这些日子积沙成塔的悲恸、自责、绝望，都伴随着少年的一句话而土崩瓦解。  
他不想伤害所爱之人，但一看到库恩的脸，回忆便雪崩般冲塌了最软弱的防线。库恩是那样坚忍善良的人，将自己的一切清浊并吞。卡巴内无法抵抗自己的破坏欲，像是要把积郁的情绪全都发散出来，粗暴地对待着库恩。在没有曙光升起的昏暗房间里，看着倒在简陋的床上彻底昏睡过去的少年，梳理着他的红发，男人的自我嫌恶达到了顶峰。  
他曾在解除诅咒后对库恩许诺，会带他去看他之前没能看的一切。冬季的雪景，初春的花海，夏日的竹林，秋天的麦田……业都那壮美无边的山河，即使年观一处，也足以看漫长的一生。然而命运无常，长夜已至，梦想变成了遥远的幻影。曾需要陪伴着才能入眠的少年，如今成为了在周而复始的噩梦中给予他抚慰的人。他已经不再是他的英雄了。  
“……我真是个没用的人啊。”卡巴内在黎明中悲惨地笑了。


	9. 9

9.

业都风罗四年 九月十二日 晴

今天是个特殊的日子。我们地下这个大家庭，第一次迎来了新家人。  
与我们一同出宫的侍女玛伦诞下一名男婴。她的丈夫是宫中一位大仆，在那晚不幸去世。她在逃出宫时还没有意识到自己已怀胎，在地下安顿下后才发现身体的异样。  
这当然是个天大的好消息。死里逃生的妇孺本来就极为稀少，也许是地下的生活缺乏阳光和营养，女人们基本怀不上孕。玛伦千辛万苦才把胎保住，也多亏了大家无微不至的照顾。  
我们煮了红豆饭，因为红豆太少，所以加了很多粟进去。但大家都吃得很开心。  
来到地下已有半年多了，我们大多习惯了这里的生活。虽然一开始过得很艰辛，但大家都逐渐收拾好了心情，平静度日。就连一开始令人担心的陛下，今天也难得露出了笑容。玛伦请陛下为男婴起名，陛下犹豫了很久，似乎是想要拒绝，但抵不过库恩先生的央求。  
说起来库恩先生的名字就是陛下起的，我可是不会忘记的。  
最终，陛下还是答应了给新生儿起名。斯巴鲁，在业都文字里有夜空中闪耀的星星、丰收的涵义。  
斯巴鲁在陛下的怀中，定神望着他，笑了。看着被大家环绕着的陛下，我们都笑了。这里好久没那么热闹了。  
卡巴内看起来很高兴的样子，太好了。库恩先生悄悄跟我说。真是辛苦他了，这些日子以来，他总会照顾陛下的心情，陪伴在他左右。虽然一开始两人都很痛苦，但最近总算是平息了下来。希望一切都会好起来。  
看着陛下和库恩先生逗弄斯巴鲁的高兴模样，我感到欣慰的同时也很痛心。如果没有发生那件事的话，他们现在就能生活得更幸福了。

业都风罗五年 一月一日 小雪

今天是业都灭国的一周年祭日。从清晨开始天色就灰蒙蒙的，少顷下起了小雪，午时，地上已变成一片薄薄的洁白。  
早膳用完后，大家集合在祭坛，默然无语地为业都的几十万亡魂祈福。过了一年，我们以为自己的泪水早已流尽，但回想起那天的惨剧，泪水依然连绵不断，磅礴不已。  
地下的祈福仪式结束后，卡巴内陛下提出要到地上去看看。库恩先生说他也要去，他眼神坚定，似乎不容许反对。于是我也要求自己也跟着一起去。  
我们三人一起前往地上，这一年来还是头一回。除非万不得已，陛下从来不让我们去地上，尤其是普通人。他为了保障我们的生活物资，徒步在地上走了个遍。  
来时乘坐的渔船还在，我们从水路走，花费了接近大半天的路程，回到了王都。那里已经是一片废墟，路边累累白骨都已被风沙掩埋。王宫前的大坑深不见底，里面到底埋有多少尸骨，我们都不愿去想象。  
那一天，业都被漫天的血腥雾霭笼罩，惨叫声不绝于耳，那个炼狱般的场面，至今我仍然不想回忆。但对于那天的恐惧，就这样深深地刻印在了脑海里。  
库恩先生将好不容易采来的一束野花放在了王宫的大坑前。对不起，过了那么久才来看你们。他跪在大坑前虔诚祈祷。我们站在他身后，沉默无言地面对被雪花覆盖、业已消失在这个世界上的国家，共同面对我们的罪孽。  
没能保护你们，我是个失道的王。陛下如此说着，对着大坑的方向深深叩头。  
你们也许永远都不会原谅我们。我们也不会原谅自己的。上天让我们获得永生的资格，就是对我们的惩罚吧。  
库恩先生留恋地在昔日作为王都广场的地方转悠了一会，在解咒之后的短暂和平时光，他曾在这里玩耍。他记得那广场上追着他要吃食的鸽子，与他一同捉迷藏的小朋友，还有好心塞给他刚出炉的烤饼的摊主。  
回忆起这些的时候，他脸上露出了仿佛被亲人抛下的寂寞，但没有哭泣。以前泪腺发达的他，自从业都亡国后，就再也没有哭过。  
大家心照不宣，谁也没有提出回王宫看看。那里已经变成我们无法踏足的禁地了。  
我们就像业都的亡灵，一直待到天明才离开。

业都风罗六年 六月八日 阴

一位曾经是大臣的男人，似乎终于按捺不住，跟陛下提出了纳妃生子的请求。听见这个提议，我的脑子嗡的一声，反射性地去看坐在一旁的库恩先生。而陛下更是不可置信地皱起眉头。  
我已经不再是国王了。陛下沉声道。我跟你们一样，只是苟活在这里的一份子。  
但是，您仍然是这里的领导者，即使我们再无可能复兴业都，至少也得将王室的血脉延续下去。  
也不是不能理解这个男人的想法，但我更顾虑的是陛下的心情。  
与其把我这个罪人的血统延续下去，不如想办法让大家繁衍后代。陛下冷漠地说。  
这个话题就到此为止了。  
提议的这位仍不甘心，私下找我聊天，并表达自己的忧虑：他们一天天老去，女人们也都是普通人，如果陛下执意不留后代，今后要如何撑过这漫长的岁月呢。  
可是，他似乎忽略了一件很重要的事，那就是在地下女人几乎无法怀孕的事实。有好几次即使怀孕了，胎儿也会在母亲腹中夭折，根本撑不到出生的那天。  
我只能安慰他会加快地下蔬菜和粮食的种植试验，希望能尽快解决口粮紧缺的问题。如果我们能回到地上生活的话……男人的叹息消散在沉闷的空气中。  
然而地上的战争仍在持续不断，而且随着大地日益剧增的荒漠化，我们似乎已经不可能回到地上生活了。即使偶尔会有人勇敢地出去透透气，也不能无视如今地上的业都已经不适合生存的现实。  
更可悲的是，我们当初这个群体有158人，但不过两年，就已经病死了11人。我们缺乏足够的医疗手段和条件，地下的生活环境也确实不利于健康。  
……而且，就算是我的私心也好，我不希望看到陛下和库恩先生因为这种事心生龃龉。即使有了后代，最终能够携手走到世界终结的，依旧是我们三人。

科诺伊某天发现，库恩似乎和卡巴内吵架了。  
这在科诺伊的记忆中几乎是不存在的事。这两人不是没有过矛盾，但吵架实在太罕见了。他连忙问库恩发生了什么，结果库恩告诉他，起因是那位大臣的建议。他觉得对方说得不无道理，反而劝说卡巴内接受对方的意见。  
“……你这么劝陛下了吗？”  
科诺伊的太阳穴突突直跳。虽然库恩出身特殊，也没有什么人情世故的概念，有点游离人世之外的超脱，在日常生活中还会少根筋……但这个回答完全在他的预想范围之外，让他不知如何是好。  
他们两人一直相互扶持着，度过了那么多的难关，没想到在关键的感情问题上跟小孩子没两样，这着实让科诺伊震惊。  
库恩似乎也察觉到了这一点，小心翼翼地问：“我是不是说错了什么？”  
“库恩先生哟，谁提都行，但唯独你不该跟陛下提及这个问题啊。你难道想看见陛下和其他女人出双入对吗？”  
被这么一反问，少年苦恼地思索片刻，摇了摇头。  
“瞧，你自己都不情愿不是吗？那为什么还要提这件事啊？”  
“可是，我没法给卡巴内生孩子啊。我不知道我还能为他做些什么。”库恩茫然若失地说，“如果没有他人陪伴，他要怎么度过这漫长的岁月呢？这么一想，有后代确实会是个更好的解决方法。而且卡巴内很疼爱斯巴鲁，他如果有孩子的话，一定也会是个好父亲。”  
“……但陛下不愿意啊，不是吗？”  
“为什么卡巴内不愿意呢，他也不愿告诉我。科诺伊，你知道吗？”  
被恳求的科诺伊只能叹气。  
“库恩先生，这不是明摆着的事实吗。陛下他爱着你，只把你一个人放在心底。虽然你可能没这层意思，但你说服他纳妃生子什么的，他会感觉受伤。”  
“爱着我……”库恩细细咀嚼着这个字眼。  
“即便是你，也应该察觉到了吧？对了，爱的意思是指——”  
“我知道那是什么意思。”库恩打断了科诺伊，静静地垂着眼，“可是科诺伊，爱真的是恒久不变的东西吗？”  
这个问题把科诺伊问住了。他苦苦思索，沉吟着说：“唔……我也不太清楚，毕竟我也没试过。但是我也见过很多哦，白头偕老相濡以沫的夫妇，看上去很幸福。”  
“白头偕老啊……但我们不会老也不会死，要度过比常人长久得多的岁月。”少年抬起头望着科诺伊，清澈的瞳仁里只有单纯的疑惑，“人类的情感，真的能敌过这么漫长的时光吗？”  
“听起来就像是库恩先生你并不相信陛下的感情啊。”  
“并不是我不相信卡巴内，我也爱着他哦。可纵使我们再也不会分离，那也是命运的安排，和我们自然而然想和对方在一起是不一样的……”  
这似乎是另一个话题了。科诺伊想提醒库恩已经离题太远，可他的话语却直击心扉，让科诺伊近乎痛切地感受到，也许库恩的疑虑是对的。现在如花一样盛放的情感，谁又能保证它能一直维持下去？  
如果连浓烈的情感最后都会淡灭，那我们的生命又为什么不会终结呢。天神大人啊，这岂不是太矛盾、太讽刺了吗。  
科诺伊走到天井之外，仰望着那高高在上的星空，心中满是悲凉。

业都风罗五十三年 一月四日 多云

眨眼过去了50年，这对我们三人来说没什么真实感，唯一让我们对岁月流逝有知觉的，是目送着身边一个又一个人的离开。  
孩子变成了中年人，年轻人变成了垂垂老者。每个人都有自己的大限，更何况是在这昏暗的、没有足够营养和药物的地下，很快，我们的同伴只剩余了数十人。只有我们三人，不管是身体状况和面容都与50年前别无二致。有时我打水看见井水里的倒影，都忍不住觉得自己真是个怪物。  
卡巴内陛下始终没有留下任何后人。多年前，库恩先生曾劝他与其他女人生孩子，但他固执得就像个闹别扭的孩子。不知是不是老天故意捉弄我们，最终在地下顺利出生的孩子，只有斯巴鲁一个。业都的所有血脉，在我们这一代人彻底断绝了。  
随着人们的逝去，地下变得越来越空旷。在地下种植粮食和蔬菜的研究，在近年来终于收获了喜人的成果，但种得再多，吃的人也变少了。我也因此提不起劲。虽然还有一些能活动的同伴鼓励着我，辛勤地照顾着地下庄稼。  
我和陛下、库恩先生三人，即使不吃不睡也不会死掉。所以在早期我们尽可能地把自己的口粮让给大家，但大家还是会觉得于心不忍，之后我们就保留下来了会多少吃一点的习惯。那也许是让自己看起来至少还像个人类吧。  
在日记的末尾，我想报告一件事，据我探知到的情报，中枢已大致将地上所有的国家都扫荡一空。地上已变成一片荒土，所有的资源都被中枢夺走。已经没有人能阻止它了。

业都风罗七十七年 五月五日 阴

今天，最后一个同伴也走了。斯巴鲁是降生在地下的唯一一个孩子，他努力活了这么些年，全心全意地陪伴我们，真的非常感激他。  
在他临终前，我们三人围坐在他的床边。斯巴鲁看着我们，满是皱纹的脸上露出了笑容。他伸出手去，陛下就紧紧地握住。  
从呱呱坠地的婴儿到老去，陛下看着我走完了一生，这是我的荣幸。斯巴鲁说。  
能成为你的养父，我才是非常荣幸。陛下说。  
您还有比这漫长得多的一生……我一想到您要承受这么久的煎熬，心里不免难过。真想再多陪您一阵啊，可是我已经做不到了，请您见谅。  
陛下面露痛楚神色，眼里似有泪光闪烁。他说，不要这么说，你已经做得够多了。这么多年的清苦岁月，真是辛苦你了……  
哪怕一次也好，真想回去业都，看看母亲口中所说的，那富饶美丽的王都啊……  
陛下的牙齿咯咯作响，额发垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。我对此感同身受，悲切地咬着牙。  
我们已经全都回不去了。哪怕是不可能实现的期盼，但还是会忍不住懊悔。如果没有发生那件惨剧，这个孩子会在业都无忧无虑地长大吧。而不是在这种不见天日的地下，度过一无所有的一生。  
再见，斯巴鲁，祝你在天上永乐。  
斯巴鲁停止了呼吸，他去得很安详，但他的人生始终是有所缺憾的。库恩先生温柔地同他道别，同时握住了卡巴内的手，把他的手与斯巴鲁的手一点点分开。  
该与斯巴鲁道别了，卡巴内，让他安息吧。

我们尊重斯巴鲁的遗愿，最终把他安葬到了王都里。那里已经变成了一个巨大的墓园。几十年来，我们每年都会埋葬死者，这项浩大的工程几乎遥遥无期，可是对我们来说是必要的。  
经过岁月变迁，全国各地的大坑也被风沙掩埋了大半。其中的尸骨早已无处追寻。我们开辟了一块墓园，把尚有形状的遗骨埋葬。我们不知他们姓甚名谁，但他们曾经都是业都的子民。  
当初在墓园亲手种植的树苗，如今已长成参天大树。这真是奇迹。明明在这块荒野上，连野花都难以生存。过了70多年，中枢已经彻底忘记了业都，第一个被他们毁灭的国家。他们手下碾碎的生命多如蝼蚁，恐怕也不在乎这一两个吧。多亏如此，我们才能不时回来这片土地，为亡灵们祭奠。  
葬下了斯巴鲁后，陛下把带来的酒洒在了墓地上。他沉默无言地站在墓前，为斯巴鲁描写墓碑上的名字。这是业都最后一个子民的死去，对陛下来说一定至为痛心。  
陛下……我刚说出口，他就打断了我。  
不要叫我陛下！我已经不是任何人的王了……  
这时，库恩先生走到陛下身边，握住他的手安慰他。陛下反应却十分冷淡，他没有甩开他的手，但连一眼都没有多看库恩先生。库恩先生看着陛下，似乎想说些什么，最终还是没再多言，静静地垂下了眼。  
我旁观着他们两人，心中涌起一股哀伤。我羡慕躺进坟墓里的人们，他们在完成自己的使命后迎来了永远的安眠，而我们将会背负着他们的死，情感像沙子从指缝中不断流失，疲惫又漠然地活到世界尽头。  
已去的人与苟活的人，到底哪个会比较幸福？答案在我这里是不言而喻的。

业都风罗七十七年 七月九日 晴

偌大的地下空间，只有三人一同生活，比想象中更为寂寥。  
我每天毫无变化地做着该做的事。做一日三餐，给庄稼翻土、浇水，打扫房间。这日子过得我毫无知觉，仿佛行尸走肉。  
而比我更像行尸走肉的是卡巴内先生。他最近经常外出，库恩先生有时也会过问他去哪里，但他也只是草草回答一句“去地上，晚上回来”就消失了踪影，久而久之，库恩先生也不再过问了。  
等我意识过来时，我发现他们俩已经很久都没有像样的对话了。

某天深夜，卡巴内浑身湿透着回来，让科诺伊大为吃惊。库恩拿来干净衣服，想要为他沐浴更衣，却被卡巴内拒绝了。库恩很少被这么干脆地拒绝，先是有些惊讶，但很快反应过来，将手中的衣服递给科诺伊。  
“那就麻烦你了，科诺伊。”  
科诺伊接过衣服，不知所以地望向他的背影，又默默瞟了一眼卡巴内，最终识趣地什么都没说，去准备洗澡用的热水了。  
帮卡巴内更衣时，科诺伊发现了不对劲。  
“卡巴内先生，您这是……死过一次了吗？”  
因为是深色的衣服，吸饱了水之后看不出来到底是什么颜色，但他后知后觉地才发现，衣服上有股浓重的血腥味，即使被水浸泡也没有完全去除。卡巴内点点头，算是印证了他心中的疑问。  
“是遇到了强盗吗？您没事吧？”  
“算是吧。”卡巴内含糊地回答，“但老实说，他们如果真能杀掉我也不错，所以我故意放了水。”  
“这……拜托不要做这么吓人的事啊。库恩先生知道了会伤心的。”科诺伊抱怨道。  
“不要告诉库恩。”卡巴内叮嘱，然后就再也没了声音，任由科诺伊帮他将热水淋到背上。科诺伊看着那未曾褪净伤痕的背脊，不忍地说：“您何苦这样对待自己？虽然我明白您痛苦的心情，但是我们也在旁边陪着您啊，您并不是孤身一人。”  
水声在地下空洞地回响着。两人持续了好几分钟沉默，黑发男子才缓缓开口：  
“我后悔了，科诺伊。”  
“诶，后悔什么？”  
“最近，我根本不知道要怎么面对库恩。我一看到他，就会想起业都毁在自己手上，想起自己背负着几十万国民的性命，想起地下的同伴一个接一个的死去，而我却要一直活下去……这种可笑的惩罚，到底什么时候才会是个尽头？我宁可被千刀万剐，也不愿再活多一秒了。”  
“您……后悔救出库恩先生了吗？”科诺伊悲伤地看着昔日的国王，沉重的话语从喉中滚落。卡巴内的手指揪紧了手臂，在上面留下道道红痕，又迅速消失。  
“是啊，我好后悔。”  
宛如从深渊里传来的沉沉喟叹，击垮了男人支离破碎的自尊心。我不后悔。即使如此，我也不后悔救了你，不后悔帮你解开诅咒。那往昔的誓言失去了鲜明的色彩，如今化为玻璃碎片尖锐地扎入心脏。  
“如果当时自己没有头脑发热，如果没有救他，或是干脆杀了他……也许这一切都不会发生……虽然我知道这样想是不对的，库恩他没有任何罪过，他只是被我救了而已，我是自愿救他的……只是这样想着，我就更加无法原谅自己。”  
这时，科诺伊才恍然大悟：人们都在身边时，为了大家而活的想法成为卡巴内的最后的支撑，但随着最后一个子民的死去，他彻底丧失了活下去的信念。自责与悔恨的声音变得越来越清晰，日复一日年复一年地折磨着他，那过大的声音盖过了所有，哪怕是爱和陪伴，也无法减轻他心中的罪责，反而加重了这种负担。  
——人类的情感，真的能敌过这么漫长的时光吗？  
库恩的疑问骤然在脑海中响起。科诺伊顿时哽住，说不出话来。  
“如果不恨库恩，我就无法让自己的罪责减轻半分；可是明明不是库恩的错，我竟然反过来怨恨自己拯救的对象，这样也太不可理喻了。”卡巴内苦笑着，但那沙哑的笑声在科诺伊听起来，更近乎于一个哽咽。  
“我不仅背叛了当初想要拯救那个人的决心，甚至连那时想要靠近他的想法都觉得可笑，真是个无可救药的人啊。”

业都风罗二零八年 方舟历元年 二月十一日 雨

可以的话，我并不想写什么方舟历。光是把这几个字写在纸上，我都禁不住一阵目眩。但这是无可否认的事实。经过两百年后，中枢摇身一变，化身为新的体制“中枢教会”，并建立了直达天空的巨大堡垒。“方舟”，那是它为自己取的名字。仿佛是在昭告天下，在洪水到来之时，只有他们能够在这片荒芜的大地上生存下来。  
世界彻底一分为二。如今除了在方舟里高高在上的人们，就只有地上还在为了少量资源而争夺不休的各色团体组织。我们偶尔会与外界接触，可能平均几十年一次会获取一些外部信息。最近的一次，是得知有不少人去朝圣。中枢教会的开放日，会让教会的灵魂人物出现，与外人短暂接触。  
那个人物，被称之为“天子”。我和卡巴内先生很快意识到，这个所谓的天子，就是过去库恩先生所扮演的角色。然而，随着中枢成为世界中心，过去天子的大规模杀戮历史已被中枢彻底掩埋，现在的天子仅仅作为一个不可侵犯的权威象征而存在，不需要亲自动手杀人，他甚至不知道自己诞生的理由、被选中的原因，被锦衣玉食地幽闭着，懵懂地接受信徒的仰慕。  
库恩先生听我叙述后，淡淡地说，如果不用伤害任何人，无知地活下去，也许也是一种幸福。  
我问库恩先生，你羡慕现在的天子吗？他摇摇头。  
我被你们所救，能够在这世上正常地呼吸行走，拥有自己的思想……光是这样，我就觉得很幸福了。  
你难道不痛苦吗？我忍不住问。库恩先生原谅了我的无礼，耐心地回答我：  
不管活得有多么痛苦，那也是我所选择的路。我不后悔自己的选择。而且，与其只是活着就会把人推向死亡，不如就这样，不伤害任何人一直活下去。而且，痛苦也是活着无可避免的命运，就这样痛苦着活下去，我觉得也是一种幸福。  
怎么会，痛苦怎么会是一种幸福呢？  
很久很久以前，我刚去业都时才开始做噩梦，我曾经问过卡巴内，噩梦是不是好事。他给了我肯定的回答，说这意味着你确实在活着。所以我觉得，活着必然会遭遇痛苦，而那又正是活着的证明。  
这么久之前的事，你还记得这么清楚。我不小心把这话说出口，而库恩先生似乎是回忆起了什么开心的事，笑了。  
那段美好的时光……和卡巴内在一起的回忆，我至今仍时常会想起。那真是宛如梦一样的时光啊。  
我自知失言，加上心里堵得慌，说不出话。看着他们俩这个样子，我真的十分难受。  
不过没关系，比起这无垠的宇宙里所上演的生死寂灭，不过是沧海一粟……痛苦也好，快乐也好。  
他微笑着说，那听起来更像是自我安慰。自从卡巴内先生基本不同他交谈开始，他的话就越来越晦涩难懂，总是挂着这样寂寞的笑容。也许于他而言，在业都里的每一个回忆都像是甘霖，至今那场雨仍然在下着，下在他每一个干涸枯渴的日子里。

业都风罗四五八年 方舟历二五零年 十月三十日 晴

我们已经彻底被地上遗忘。有时甚至也会把自己遗忘，不知今夕是何年。  
卡巴内先生和库恩先生早在四百年前就分房住，现在已经完全不说话了。活过了能让人忘记时间流逝的漫长岁月，是不是就无话可说了呢？为了不让空气太过沉闷，我经常和他们没话找话。后来我发现，他们其实并不是没话想说，只是因为尴尬而避开了彼此。而作为他们所唯一信任的人，对话的重担就落到了我的肩上。  
老实说，连续工作了近500年，还要当传声筒，即使是我也会累的。有时我也想干脆撒手不管，让他们俩自己解决这种小孩子冷战的问题。不过两位都是很固执的人，就算我不管，他们也不会轻易跟对方说话。打个比方，今天库恩先生不小心摔了一跤，看着就让人觉得很疼。刚好卡巴内先生也在，所以我故意假装没看见，没有去扶他。卡巴内先生站在他跟前伸出了手，却一语不发。库恩先生看了他很久，笑着说我没事，自己揉着屁股站了起来。  
生活过于沉闷，人会下意识寻找刺激。不知从什么时候开始，我们迷上了偷偷杀死自己的游戏。那多半是出自一种无意识的举动，只要一心想着能够彻底休息，永远不用再面对现实，就会情不自禁拿起身边的刃物杀害自己。这长得叫人厌倦的时光里，我们至少尝试了上百种死法，但无一例外都失败了。  
我是第一个清醒过来的人，我慎重告诫卡巴内先生和库恩先生：我们该停止这种无意义的行为。因为打扫很累，做新衣服也很累。


	10. 10

10.

业都风罗一千二一年 方舟历八一三年 八月四日 晴

时隔千年，地下头一次迎来了新客人。  
来自地上反抗组织的利贝尔，以及他所“绑架”的天子阿鲁姆——这个组合一来到这里，我便莫名有了既视感。然而，利贝尔并不知道阿鲁姆的秘密，阿鲁姆本人也不知道。  
我问卡巴内先生要不要告诉他们真相，他说会告诉利贝尔，之后就随他们去。但我知道，按照卡巴内先生的个性，他绝对不会放任利贝尔去送死。  
知道真相的利贝尔会接受吗？那个他所珍视的、率真的少年是杀人兵器这一事……当时我控制不住自己丑恶的憧憬：如果他们能够解除诅咒，获得永生，那不就和我们一样了吗？同伴增加了，地下的日子似乎也就没那么难熬了。  
但看着阿鲁姆因为农作而满是汗水的笑脸，我又打心底里希望着他们不要变得跟我们一样。这真是矛盾至极啊。

业都风罗一千二一年 方舟历八一三年 八月六日 阴

地下又来了一位叫做富格的新客人。连卡巴内先生都感到非常吃惊。我们这里已经很久很久没这么热闹了。  
但是库恩先生又在说着难懂的话，我们还不被允许从死亡的舞台上下来什么的，他们的到来也是一种必然什么的。我听着有些毛骨悚然，该不会真的发生什么不好的事吧？  
……不，还能有多不好的事呢。我们都已经活了上千年岁月了，无论什么事我们都有自信能淡然处之。哪怕是将要降临在身上的死亡。

业都风罗一千二一年 方舟历八一三年 八月八日 雨

大意了。虽然无所谓，但被外人杀死这事我们都没预料到。我和卡巴内先生还好是一击毙命，一开始被杀的库恩先生身上被枪子贯穿了好几个洞，现场可谓是惨不忍睹。因此他活过来比我们俩花费了更多的时间。我扶库恩先生起身，让他先用热水洗掉满身的血迹，把换洗衣服交给卡巴内先生。我还有一屋子的血要打扫，还要收拾富格的遗体，真是头痛。  
卡巴内先生跟折返的利贝尔交谈，告诉了他真相，让他放弃追回被中枢带走的阿鲁姆。看着他满脸难以置信的样子，我默默叹息。  
阿鲁姆的自由呢，意志呢？利贝尔吼道，如果我放弃了，那会变成什么样子？  
我的意思是要你连同那些一并放弃。卡巴内先生冷冷道。我简直不忍卒听。那不啻往他的心口上捅刀子，要知道当年他也是像利贝尔这样，一心想要拯救被囚禁的库恩先生，让他重获自由。  
利贝尔无论如何也无法接受没有解咒方法，我知道这对卡巴内先生来说，一定是他所能尽到的最大的温柔。我差点在旁脱口而出，其实是有办法的。  
这时候换好衣服的库恩先生出现了。他试图说服卡巴内先生，说也许他们与我们不一样，但卡巴内先生只丢下一句“一样的，没人能承受得了”就离开了。  
暌违几百年，我终于亲眼得见这两人的再一次对话。卡巴内先生说得没错，“没人能承受得了”的事里，一定也包括了这个。  
库恩先生继续与利贝尔解释真相，他的说话方式比卡巴内先生温和一些，但利贝尔听说我们活了超过千年的岁月时，还是一脸无法置信。没办法，我只好用剑再度割伤自己刚愈合没多久的身体，就像表演杂技一样。  
——卡巴内不希望你重蹈覆辙，犯下同样的错，所以试图阻止你，因为他在你身上看到了自己的影子。但是，但是啊……我一次都没有想过“如果当初没有被救出来就好了”。  
听着库恩先生用寂寥的语气说着自己并不感到痛苦，我感到久违的心痛，看利贝尔的表情，想必他也是一样。库恩先生从未在我们面前抱怨过哪怕一次，就像他当真对这样的日子丝毫不觉痛苦。  
因为自己是被救出的人，所以没有痛苦和抱怨的资格。这又是谁定下的规则呢。但是自从他确认了自己的罪之后，就下定决心要无视自己的痛，舍弃自己的情感，接受自己被遗弃在名为永生的牢笼之中的现实。  
哪怕那是爱意磨灭殆尽，只有宛如死水、望不到尽头的日子，他也甘之如饴地接受。那不是任何人的错。我对卡巴内先生的悔恨有着近乎切肤的体会，但正因没人做错任何事，才让人难以接受。  
……啊，真希望这所有的一切都是一场梦。梦醒后，我们依然在业都的王宫里，在阳光灿烂的书房里，陛下在办公，库恩先生坐在他桌脚边读书，而我为他们端来上好的红茶。

>>>

“利贝尔还是走了啊……”  
清理完屋子的最后一丝血迹，科诺伊叹了一口气。这里又变得冷清起来了，他嘟哝着。库恩在门后听见这话，悄无声息地掩门离开。他在靠近地上通道的地方找到了卡巴内，后者正仰望着那条长长的通道发呆。  
“卡巴内。”  
听见库恩的呼唤，男人缓缓回头看着他，正好撞上库恩的目光。他们的视线数百年都没对上过了。  
视线只是交错了一瞬间，卡巴内就不着痕迹地移开了眼。  
“……”  
“就算你只是听着也好，我想跟你谈谈……关于利贝尔和阿鲁姆的事。”  
“……没什么好谈的，如果他执意要去送死，我拦不住。”  
望着只用冷冰冰的话语推拒自己的卡巴内，库恩有片刻的气馁，又鼓起勇气看向对方。  
“我知道的，卡巴内一直都很后悔。”  
潺潺的流水声不绝于耳，那是从地上流下来的水声，千百年来未曾断绝过。  
“虽然你从来不同我谈起，但我知道你内心一直都处在悔恨的煎熬当中。因为救了我，解开了我的诅咒，所以业都灭了国，而你和科诺伊要经历永劫岁月之苦……不管再怎么说服自己，这都是无可回避的因果关系。”  
被直截了当地说穿了他长久以来极力隐藏的痛处，卡巴内身子一震，望着淡淡叙述着的库恩。  
“我明白的，尽管你小心地把这种心思藏起来，避开我不跟我说话……你是害怕把怨气发泄到我身上才这么做的吧，因为卡巴内是很温柔的人。”  
沉默片刻，卡巴内才微弱地反驳：“我才不是什么温柔的人……”  
“我理解你不想伤害我的心情，所以这些年来，我也一直维持着这种状态。如果能让你舒服点，不交谈也可以。因为我已经拥有了你给予的许多幸福回忆，这就足够了。”  
库恩的话语就像流水一样，冲刷着他坚冷似冰的内心。  
“……怎么可能。”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么可能会觉得足够。我可是背叛了你啊……当初我许下的承诺，一个都没实现，除了苟活着以外，我什么都没能做到。”  
看着神色彷徨的卡巴内，库恩摇摇头。  
“你怎么能这么说呢，卡巴内。这都是没办法的事啊。在成为国王之前，你只是一个普通人类，遭遇了那种事，不管是谁都会被挫败、想要逃避。不管是爱还是悔恨，都是你努力在命运中挣扎的表现。我知道的，所以，我从来都不想责怪你……反倒是因为救了我，让你无法平凡地死去，应该内疚的是我才对。”  
卡巴内终于再度对上库恩的视线，即使情感消散，只有这张清澈的脸不曾被时光侵蚀。与记忆中别无二致的脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，他难以分辨这到底是出自真心的笑，还是已成为他习惯的一部分。  
“我明白，这过于冗长的生命已经磨平了你的内心，所以你理所当然地，认为利贝尔也一定会像你一样后悔。”  
卡巴内没有回答，只是定神望着库恩。  
“可是，我也说不清楚为什么……但他们也许和我们不一样。”库恩咬了咬唇，眼神坚定地说，“我想要相信他们。卡巴内，作为前辈，我们难道不应该为后辈打气吗？我想请你再帮他们一把。至于最终要如何选择，交予他们自己决定吧。”

>>>

“如果我能够不强大，我就不用背负这些情感了。”  
啊，原来如此。我在那一刻才醒悟，为什么我要来到方舟，与所谓的地上最强人类战斗。死者的诅咒成为这个人的力量源泉，如影随形，让他无法停止战斗。因为一旦停歇，他就会因承受不了那些声音而发疯。  
这俨然是我过去每一个辗转难眠的夜晚的写照。只要一闭上眼，业都灭亡时的凄厉情景就会浮现在眼前，随后是一个个同伴在地下死去，我除了看着他们死去以外别无他法的无力感。  
这彻骨的痛意让我屡屡从睡梦中惊醒。光亮已经彻底拒绝了我，黑夜则来得太早；我像从黄昏中归来的活死人，试图挣脱梦和责任感的束缚，在那之后，我便一直追逐着死亡。我不敢面对库恩，正如同我不敢面对那含冤死去的数十万亡魂。  
如果我沉溺于复仇和力量之中，就会变成和维达一样了。可我深知自己的无力，这是我与他最为不同的地方。  
但是，身体里久违的这股力量是从哪里涌来的呢。我被砍断手脚，打飞内脏，但身体仍然会不停再生，我也不因疼痛而退缩，心中不断涌出的勇气让我直面这个疯狂的男人。  
——我想请你再帮他们一把。  
仔细想想，库恩从来都没有跟我提过什么过分的请求。除了一起活下去。  
库恩愿意跟我说话……愿意与这样无可救药的我和解，在那一刻，早已与王都一同死去的正义感，再一次被唤醒了。  
权当是为这么多年来对他视而不见的赎罪，至少我想要为他实现这个愿望。

“如果我能够不强大，我就不用背负这些情感了。”  
我在那一刻才醒悟，为什么我要来到方舟，与所谓的地上最强人类战斗。死者的诅咒成为这个人的力量源泉，如影随形，让他无法停止战斗。因为一旦停歇，他就会因承受不了那些声音而发疯。  
这俨然是我过去每一个辗转难眠的夜晚的写照。只要一闭上眼，业都灭亡时的凄厉情景就会浮现在眼前，随后是一个个同伴在地下死去，我除了看着他们死去以外别无他法的无力感。  
这彻骨的痛意让我屡屡从睡梦中惊醒。光亮已经彻底拒绝了我，黑夜则来得太早；我像从黄昏中归来的活死人，试图挣脱梦和责任感的束缚，在那之后，我便一直追逐着死亡。我不敢面对库恩，正如同我不敢面对那含冤死去的数十万亡魂。  
如果我沉溺于复仇和力量之中，就会变成和维达一样了。可我深知自己的无力，这是我与他最为不同的地方。  
但是，身体里久违的这股力量是从哪里涌来的呢。我被砍断手脚，打飞内脏，但身体仍然会不停再生，我也不因疼痛而退缩，心中不断涌出的勇气让我直面这个疯狂的男人。  
——我想请你再帮他们一把。  
仔细想想，库恩从来都没有跟我提过什么过分的请求。除了一起活下去。  
库恩愿意跟我说话……愿意与这样无可救药的我和解，在那一刻，早已与王都一同死去的正义感，再一次被唤醒了。  
权当是为这么多年来对他视而不见的赎罪，至少我想要为他实现这个愿望。  
  
  
虽然无法杀死维达，但至少拖延了他的脚步，仅仅如此，也已经花光了我所有的力气。这具被死亡所厌倦的躯体，也因为反复的死亡而延缓了再生。我花了很长时间才重拾走路的能力，抵达此行的终点。  
但太迟了，利贝尔还是咽了气。望着在他身边哭喊的阿鲁姆，我近乎漠然地意识到，即使变成这样，我还是有告知他方法的义务，他还是要面临痛苦的抉择。  
阿鲁姆最终选择了解除诅咒，与利贝尔永生。该说这个选择在意料之中吗，我一点都不惊讶。我能做的只有尽全力祈祷，希望他们与我们不一样，能够承受得了千年、甚至上万年的永恒岁月。  
阿鲁姆解除了诅咒后，我很快发现自己身上的异变。为了不打扰他和利贝尔的重聚，我拖着身子离开了那儿。从未出现在自己身上的异样的疲惫感，让我理解到一件事。  
啊，原来如此，我终于要死去了吗。  
走过这长达千年的悔恨岁月，终于迎来我期盼已久的时刻，但第一时间浮现在心头的并不是狂喜，而是恐惧。仿佛在一条黑暗的长廊上狂奔不止，终于能见到前方透出的光亮，为何会觉得那光竟如此刺眼。  
将残破的身躯挪到那广阔的教堂祭坛，我再也走不动，就地倒了下来。在即将闭幕的黑暗当中，无数影像絮絮细语般从眼前滑过。遮天蔽日的黄沙，望远镜中哭泣的少年，瘦弱得仿佛玻璃器皿的少年，石榴石般的双眼，落下的泪水奇迹般的美丽。库恩，第一次给人起的名字，一个久远的祝福。他在书房里专心阅读的侧脸，像记忆选择的幸福那么宁谧明净。月下的那个枫叶色的吻，是喜欢的证明。我们紧握在一起的手，交叠的体温。他如同长庚星缓解了浓重的夜，然而我却从他的怀抱里脱身。时光的尽头，他就伫立在那儿对我微笑，用温和清澈的声音在唤我的名字，卡巴内，卡巴内。  
我的胸腔因悔恨而震颤不已——明明有着那么多的、足以倾诉一切的时间，我却以冷漠和逃避白白浪费掉了。  
“……卡巴内。”  
恍惚中，我以为自己在做梦，但那声音却越来越贴近。我缓缓睁开眼，走马灯中的少年正跪坐在我的身边，将我的头放在他的腿上。视野很模糊，分不清他到底是在哭还是在笑。  
“库恩，你怎么……”  
“我不放心你，还是和科诺伊一起跟了过来……他在后面抵挡追兵，很快就到。”  
他的声音罕见地在颤抖，泪水砸在我脸上，仿佛星星从星河中坠落。我用力抬起手指，碰触他低垂的脸颊，拂去他温热的泪水。我终于陷入安静。  
“我要死了，库恩。”  
“嗯，我也一样，科诺伊也是。赶上了最后一面真是太好了。”  
他露出安心的微笑，像利剑直穿透我的心。停滞的沙漏终于开始流逝，留给我们的时间已经不多，直到这时，我才想让时间走得更慢一点。我从纠缠凌乱的思绪中拣出压迫在胸口的呼之欲出，迫不及待地告诉眼前人。  
“对不起，让你难过了这么多年，我其实一直想要跟你和好……擅自把你救出来，又擅自怨恨你，我很抱歉……”  
为什么只有在终结降临之时，才会开始珍视身边的人呢。我打心底里嘲笑着自己的无知与无能。自怨自艾着，总以为敌不过命运的安排，其实自己一开始就拥有那张可以敌过时光的绝对王牌，只是被我视而不见罢了。  
库恩摇着头，潮湿的脸颊上闪着泪光。那一刻，我好像重又看见千年前会躲在窗帘后边的，那个爱哭的孩子。  
“没有什么可抱歉的，那不只是你的，也是我的选择。其实我一直都很感谢你在那个夜晚把我救出来，也不后悔跟你走，与你一同度过这悠久的岁月，这一千年来我从来没有改变过想法。谢谢你，卡巴内……不管你怎么看待自己，你永远都是我的英雄。”  
他俯下身，逐渐变凉的嘴唇从我唇上轻抚，羽毛般的吻，带走我长长的叹息。这时我才明白，他对我的感情从未消减半分，始终如一地爱着我。  
“长久以来，你一直都在等待着我吗？”  
库恩温柔地笑了，“我没有在等待，我只是想陪着你。因为卡巴内很固执，决定了的事就不会改变，所以我对你没有期许。就算不看我也行，不跟我说话也行，但卡巴内就是卡巴内，这一点是永远不会变的。”  
这真是很有库恩的风格的回答。我深知自己在这千年里充当了如何一个混球角色，他却愿意原谅这样的我。他的眼眸中倒映出一个疲惫不堪的灵魂，我记不起来自己有多久没好好看过这双眼睛，又想起以后再也看不见，胸口隐隐作痛起来。  
“我还有很多遗憾，没能带你去见识这世上真正的美……”  
库恩握住我的手，漾出全然无愧于心的笑意，声音轻柔湿润。  
“才没那种事，我已经看了足够多的了。如果不是你把我救出来，我不会知道光有那么亮，不会知道爱是那么好，不会知道心会这么痛。这个美丽而破碎的世界，是你带给我的。”  
原以为干涸的泪水从眼眶里涌出。但我只是在微笑着，他也在笑着，我们在彼此的眼中找到了一模一样的喜爱与释怀。千年的枷锁在这一刻彻底解开，再也没有什么能阻隔在我们之间。原来爱意并没有被磨灭，它就在那里，只是被堆积起来的困惑和失败掩埋住看不出原状，但它终会回到我们身边。  
“我爱着你，库恩。也许你已经不再相信了，可我还是想要告诉你。”  
“怎么会呢，我永远都会相信你，卡巴内。这一千年来，我过得很幸福。”  
我沉沉地舒了一口气，库恩的面孔变得忽明忽暗，生命力迅速从四肢百骸中流失。  
“在最后，我们还能以这样的形式相会……对我来说，已经没有比这更好的事了……”  
库恩深深点头，笑容天真如孩童，又带着浅浅的哀愁。  
“如果还有下辈子，还能与卡巴内相遇吗？”  
我轻轻阖眼，牵出最后的一丝笑意，说当然会的。  
“不论如何轮回，我都会找到你……然后再一次成为你的英雄。”  
他为我有些孩子气的话笑了起来，眼周牵出浅浅的纹路。很快就连他的笑，也变得模糊不清了。  
这一路走来，实在太过漫长，幸而我还不算孤单。  
  
“晚安，卡巴内，做个好梦。”  
库恩最后一次亲吻爱人的嘴唇，感受着怀中逐渐冰冷的躯体，静静仰望着华贵的穹顶，等待着死亡再度回归自己身上。远远传来科诺伊的呼唤，但他却已经没法再出声了。谢谢你，科诺伊，亲爱的朋友，一直都在默默帮助我们。没有你的话，我们一定更早就崩溃了。  
再见了。我真的很高兴能与你们相遇。  
  
总有一天，我们会在另一片天空下再会。  
到那时，希望我们还能认出彼此。说着原来千年已至，彼此相拥，再也无所隔阂。  
将这延续千年的幸福，延续下去。

—END—


End file.
